A Second Chance
by Tenshi Namikaze
Summary: An incorrect future, a chance to make it right. Will it be better the second time? NaruHina OCTen
1. Starting Over

He was floating in a never ending realm of while. He didn't know where he was, but he knew hoe he got here.

He had died, died for the village he loved. Yet all for nothing. There was nothing left of the village. The snake had made sure of that. An idol had destroyed everything he loved. That man looked so much like him he would have thought he was his son. That thought was preposterous though. There was no way that he, the village demon, could be the son of the great yellow flash.

Minato Namikaze. That was what his name was. He had been revived to destroy Konoha. Sarutobi could not stop the third coffin from arising. The yellow flash had been revived, only to destroy the village he had saved years before. Orochimaru had won, he destroyed Konoha and finally got his revenge.

The young boy floating was not even older than thirteen. He had blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. There were whisker like birth marks on his face. Three on each cheek. His cloths were torn and bloody, but anyone could still tell that his cloths were a bright orange color. He had died by the yellow flashes hand, just like all of his friends had died.

Sasuke had been the first to go. Since Orochimaru had revived Minato and had him at his will. He no longer needed the Sharingan. So He ordered Minato to kill him. There was only a flash of yellow. Then blood, nothing more.

Sakura had been killed by Kabuto. She had apparently been trying to hide out, but had been found by the glasses wearing traitor. Sakura had tried to fight back, but was unable to land a hit on Kabuto. In the end Kabuto hit Sakura on the heart with a chakra scalpel

Choji had been fighting some sound nin when one of them got behind him and stabbed him in the lung with a kunai. He had fallen to the ground and before he died he screamed to Ino to run and that he loved her.

Ino had been next. After Choji had told her of his love she had been crying as well as running for her life. She did not get far as Minato appeared in front of her and used his _**Hiraishin**_ to decapitate her.

Shikamaru fell to a group of sound nin. He had tried to hold them back for the rest of the group, but in time fell at the feet of a hidden tenth enemy. He collapsed and only said that it was to troublesome to die before darkness took it's hold on him.

Team Gai had fallen together. They were surrounded by over a hundred nins and were back to back trying to survive. Lee had died from the over use of the eight gates. He had sworn to protect his friends and died by that promise. Tenten fell next because of a couple weapon using sound nin. She was overwhelmed and eventually died by multiple stab wounds. Neji had lasted a while and had taken out a quarter of the forces, but without the other two he soon had to rely on his _**Kaiten**_ to protect him. He did not last and he soon collapsed by chakra depletion.

Kiba had been fighting for thirty minutes straight before he died. He was at the stadium when he was ambushed by Kabuto and a few sound ninja's. He had fought until he could no longer hold a kunai up. He died by Kabuto's hand.

Shino had been fighting Kankuro and was poisoned his pup puppet. He died a slow death thinking about what went wrong. His father had come to late and his heart stopped beating.

Hinata had died for Naruto's protection. After beating Gaara Naruto went back to the village to try to help win the battle. He met up with Hinata back at the stadium. She was already injured and he did his best to save her. He could not for Minato had arrived and was about to drive his kunai into her heart. At the last second Hinata told Naruto that she had always loved him before death took her.

Naruto was the last alive. Yet he felt that he should have died a long time ago for being so blind. He was shocked that Hinata had said that she loved him. Only for him to feel broken when she breathed her last. He had released four tails of Kyuubi, but it was not enough to stop Minato. On the floor, beaten and bloody he laid. Uttering only two teary eyed words.

"I'm sorry"

xxx

He was floating. Floating for what felt like forever. He knew how he got here, but did not know where here was.

Naruto suddenly heard something that resembled sobbing. He looked around only to find two people in front of him.

One was a young boy around fifteen. He had blond spiky hair and gold eyes and stood at about five foot eight. He was wearing a pure while kimono with white sandals. On his back were two pure white wings. The wings appeared to be just as tall as him

The other was a woman around her mid thirties. She stood at about five foot eleven and had a pure aura around her. She was also wearing a pure white kimono as well as having wings. She was looking at Naruto with blue eyes and a caring look

"Where am I?" Naruto asked

"You are in limbo" The woman said

"Okay then, who are you two?"

"My name is Tenshi Namikaze. It's nice to meet you" The boy named Tenshi said

"I am Kami-sama. It's so good to see you Naruto-kun" Kami said

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kami-sama!?!?! Why are you here?! What have I done for you to see me?"

"Calm down Naruto-kun. I'm here to help you"

"How can you help me?" Naruto asked

"That man Orochimaru should not have won. I Have to set things straight. To do that I have to turn back time, and I want you to go back and make sure it turns out right."

"You want me to go back to the past?"

"Exactly. Tenshi here will be there to help you along the way. Before you go however, there are things you must know."

"Like what?"

"Minato Namikaze, the man that killed you is your father"

"The yellow flash is my father?!?!?!"

"Yes he is. Tenshi right next to me is your half cousin. He died a little after he turned three however. So you never got to know him"

Looking at Tenshi Naruto asks, "Your my cousin?"

"Yes I am. I am your cousin by your fathers side. While you have Uzumaki blood I have Hikari blood, but we share Namikaze blood"

"It's cool to finally meet a part of my family"

"Same for me. Now Kami-sama must explain what you will do when we go back to the past"

"Hai"

"Now then. You must know Naruto that if this time went correct Sasuke would abandon the village and join Orochimaru. You must stop him at any cost"

"Hai i will. I'll finally beat that teme"

"Good. Now then, you cannot try to change to many things about the past. You can however make that little girl Hinata your girlfriend at any time"

At this Naruto blushes and says, "I will probably do that"

"That's good. That girl is very special, and she will only want to be with you. Now then, you two need to get going" Kami said waving her hand making a portal appear

"Hai, let's go Naruto"

"Hai"

Naruto and Tenshi step into the portal and feel a huge gust of vertigo. Feeling like he was about to be torn apart Naruto was about to go insane. However that feeling vanished as soon as it had appeared. They were standing in Naruto's apartment with Konoha looking like normal.

"How far did we go back?" Naruto asks

"I believe that Kami-sama sent us back a year before you graduate from the academy. This is a good time since you can get spend time with your friends, especially Hinata."

"Yea, that's good"

"We should also try to find out a way to keep Sasuke in the village. If we can stop him from getting bit by Orochimaru that would be a great help."

"Alright"

"One thing though" Tenshi said looking at Naruto "You can say that we are related, but you cannot let anyone know that we came from the future. We also cannot let our full strength get out into the open. As well as not letting anyone know that we are related to the Forth Hokage"

"Why not?"

"Uncle Minato had tons of enemies in every country. We do not want them trying to kill us"

"Yea good point"

"For now lets rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow we will sit by Hinata and try to help her out with her shyness alright?"

"Alright. It gives me a chance to get to know her too"

"Until then lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we start a new year in the academy"

Naruto goes to his room while Tenshi rests on the couch. They eventually fall asleep, one dreaming of what to do for the future. The other dreaming about a lavender eyed princess and ramen.


	2. The First day

The next day came early for Naruto. He was dreaming something he could not remember. All he could tell was that he felt extremely happy when he woke up.

Naruto was about to rest for a little while longer when he suddenly smelled something good coming from his living room. He got up and put on a pair of orange pants and walked to the smell.

Walking into his living room Naruto saw Tenshi in the kitchen making breakfast.

Tenshi was wearing nothing but white. From his jacket, his pants, even his sandals were white. He had on a cloak with the hood down and on the back was an emblem, kind of like a clan symbol. The symbol was that of a circle filled with a solid blue. A white and curved four point star in the center, and what looked looked like a single white tomoe at each of the stars side curves.

"Morning Naruto" Tenshi says still cooking

"Morning. Hey what are you making?"

"Oh just some pancakes" (I have no clue what they eat for breakfast so bear with me)

"Cool. They almost done?"

"Almost. you need to get cleaned up though. They will be ready by the time you get out"

"Alright then. Hey what is that symbol on your cloak mean?"

"It's our clan symbol Naruto. It is the exact same design as the Namikaze Fuingan"(Thanks to _**Rasenganfin**_ for the actual name)

"We have a bloodline?"

"Yea. It's a dojutsu. It is the same design as our clan symbol. It basically makes us seal masters, but I don't have it. you might though."

"How do I activate it?"

"I'll tell you later today. For now go get ready"

"Alright then"

Naruto went into his bathroom and took a shower. After he got out and while he was brushing his teeth Naruto began to think _' I wonder how it will go this time. Hopefully a lot better now that I know whats going to be happening in the future. I wonder what we will be changing. I know that I'm going to make Hinata my girlfriend, but what else? Tenshi will probably want me to do better in the academy, but not show all of my strength. He told me not to tell anyone what our real last names are. Or that we came from the future. I hope this turns out well. I wonder what our bloodline does? It's called seal eye so it should deal with seals, but what does it do? Eh, I'll find out later' _

With that Naruto puts on his orange jumpsuit and walks out of the bathroom. He sees Tenshi at the table with breakfast done. Sitting down Naruto begins to eat while Tenshi talks

"Alright. this is what we are going to do. I will be a new student coming to the academy under your last name. I will say that your my cousin and that I have not had much ninja training and that I had to be in your class. After the intro we will be sitting next to Hinata, you right next to her and me next to you. We will try to break her shell of shyness, but I ask you not to ask her out automatically. Show her that you have an interest, but don't go over board alright?"

"Alright"

"Now then. For the year I want you to do better, but don't go above average in the class. If we both have average grades then me have a better chance being on the same team with stronger people"

"That's a good idea"

"When the year goes on don't try to beat Sasuke as much. Just make it seem that you calmed down over break"

"Wakatebayo" (sp?) (means' i understand ' in Naruto speech)

"Alright, we need to get going. We only have about thirty minutes to get to the academy"

"Alright then lets go"

xxxxx

The two arrived at the academy ten minutes later and went inside. While walking down the hall both of them were getting glances or glares in Naruto's case. Walking up to the class door Tenshi stops Naruto

"I need you to go in and tell Iruka that there is a new student alright?"

"Alright"

Naruto walks into the class and closes the door behind him.

About half of the class was full with students. He noticed that all of the rookie 9 were there except Sasuke. Thinking that he was probably getting chased by his fan-girls he takes a look around the class. Kiba was sitting with Akamaru and petting the little dog. Shikamaru was sleeping and mumbling troublesome every once and a while. Choji was sitting right next to Shikamaru munching on some chips, and Ino was in front of them yelling at Sakura, who was a row to her side. Shino was near the back of the class sitting silently and wearing his normal stoic look. While Hinata was one row behind him looking at Naruto. When their eyes met they could have sworn they saw fireworks. However Hinata looked away with a massive blush while Naruto smiled at her. Remembering what he had to do Naruto walked up to Iruka

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Hai Naruto?"

"There is a new student waiting right outside the door right now"

"Oh, I didn't know we had any new students, can you go get him?"

"Okay" Naruto said as he walked back to the door.

Opening the door he spoke "You can come in now"

"Alright" came the reply

Tenshi walked into the room and stopped in front of Iruka.

"Hi, I'm new here so I hope I don't cause any trouble for you teaching"

"No, It's alright. Why don't you tell us your name. After you can sit anywhere you want"

"Alright"

Turning to face the class Tenshi spoke "Hey there, My name is Tenshi Uzumaki and I hope that we can be friends" Tenshi said with Naruto's trademark head scratch

All of the class as well as Iruka were shocked. Many of them were in disbelief that Naruto had any relatives. While others, like Iruka and Hinata, were happy that he finally had a family member.

"Your related to Naruto?"

"Yea, I am his half cousin. He is of full Uzumaki blood while I am half Uzumaki, half Hikari."

"Alright then. Why don't you and Naruto take your seats?"

"Alright" came the reply from both Tenshi and Naruto

Both of the Namikaze's walked up the aisles and sat next to a blushing Hinata. With Naruto right next to her and Tenshi next to Naruto. Hinata, now sporting a tomato like blush, was having trouble not fainting. Turning to Hinata Naruto smiled

"Hey Hinata"

"O-o-o-o-o-o-ohayo N-n-n-naruto-kun"

"You must be Hinata" Tenshi said

"H-h-h-hai"

"Naruto has told me a lot about you. Most of it being that you are extremely nice"

"R-r-r-really?" Hinata asked now with an even brighter blush

"Yup"

"Hey its true" Naruto said

"A-a-a-a-a-arigato N-n-n-naruto-kun"

"No problem Hinata"

At that moment Sasuke walks into the room. Many would say that the room suddenly got a dark feeling and dropped a couple of degrees.

"Sasuke, why were you late?"

"He was probably getting chased by his horny fan-girls" Kiba said

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as he walked up to his seat, confirming that he was indeed chased by fan-girls.

Sakura and Ino immediately started to fawn on Sasuke. While Tenshi looked at them in distaste.

Feeling someone staring at him Sasuke turned around and noticed that there was a new student. Letting his Uchiha arrogance come out he thought _'Who ever this guy is, he can never beat me. He's just another nobody' _( I hate Sasuke so he will get bashed in some chapters )

Iruka, deciding that is was time to learn used his big head jutsu and yelled "SHUT UP!!!!"

With all the class looking at him in fear he said "Welcome back you all. This is the last year of the academy and we will be covering jutsu's. For today we will be covering how to do the bunshin no jutsu..."

xxxxx

Lunch came and Naruto and Tenshi were able to keep their facade up pretty well. Naruto still could not do a regular bunshin to save his life. He however still had his kage bunshin so it didn't affect him very much. Before going out to eat Naruto calls out to Hinata

"Hey Hinata, you want to each lunch with me and Tenshi?"

Hinata, blushing once again said back "H-h-h-hai"

"Alright then, lets go you two" Tenshi said

The three of them walk out of the academy and walk to a lone swing under a tree. Sitting down and getting out there lunch they talked for a while getting to know each other. Hinata learned a lot about Tenshi and was really embarrassed whenever Tenshi or Naruto gave her compliments. Naruto was asking Hinata a lot of questions about her, from her hobbies to her life at home.

xxxxx

The end of lunch came much to soon for Naruto. He was just getting to know Hinata more personally and his views about her changed dramatically. Where before her stuttering and blush looked like a fever. Now look like an actual blush, and the stutter was cute. Her eyes used to be a weird white. Now they were a beautiful shade of lavender. Her personality used to be weird and creepy. Now she was a really nice and cute girl. Naruto figured that he was starting to like her more, he wanted to get her to be his girlfriend, but Tenshi said to wait for about half of the year before asking her.

The three of them walked back into the academy together. Tenshi with his family and a new friend. Naruto with new feelings, and Hinata with some more confidence. The new year seemed to be very promising for the last Namikaze's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authors Notes:**__ For those of you who are waiting for a new chapter on my other story. Sorry guys, I lost my inspiration for that story and decided to write this one for a bit. I will continue to write new chapters for The Wish That Changed It All dont worry. It will be a little while for more chapters to come out, but when they do, more than one will be out at the same time. So for now enjoy this story and give me a few suggestions for this story. I would greatly appreciate it. Till then see yah._


	3. A Half Year Later

The academy year was about half way through and Naruto was extremely excited. The time that Tenshi said had to pass for him to ask Hinata to be his girlfriend was over.

The half year had been one of the best times in Naruto's whole life. The fact that he now had a living family member was cool, but the fact that he was better than Sasuke made it better, but the best thing to Naruto was that he was able to spend a lot of time with Hinata. Within the half year Naruto at least knew that he liked Hinata, but did not know if he loved her. However he compared his past feelings towards Sakura to his currently feelings towards Hinata. He found out that his feelings for Hinata were at least a hundred times stronger than with Sakura.

The other students were confused about the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki. The rest of the Rookie 9 could not understand what happened to him. To them he just suddenly changed, granted not by much, but enough to arise suspicion. One day he was all over Sakura and was the most hyperactive kid there. Then once he comes back to the academy next year he shows up with a family member, that and he barely paid attention to Sakura. To make things even more suspicious he was hanging around Hinata a lot. That and he was quieter than normal. He also was much stronger than he was before, he even beat Sasuke in a couple of things. He was no longer the dead last, he was now an average student.

His cousin was even more of an enigma than Naruto was. The boy named Tenshi was two years older than the rest of the class. People like Kiba thought it was because he sucked as a ninja, but to others like Shikamaru and Shino, he was much stronger than Sasuke, he just held back much of his strength. Tenshi apparently was fine just being an average academy never showed his skills, and when he needed to he just did exactly what was needed, nothing more, nothing less.

Sasuke had tried to fight him countless times to try to prove the 'Uchiha superiority'. However, every time he tried Tenshi never fought back, he just kept dodging every strike Sasuke made. Sasuke was eventually defeated every time because he would get so angry that he would make a fatal mistake, when that happened Tenshi would just exploit that mistake and pin Sasuke on the ground by a kunai or even his foot. After that he would let Sasuke up and every time the Uchiha and his fan-girls would count the defeat as luck.

Tenshi had himself gotten some fan-girls, not even close to the size of Sasuke's, but still had some admirers. However Tenshi never treated them as bad as Sasuke did. He acted nice to them but told them that he was not looking for a girlfriend as of the moment. Throughout the half year Tenshi had never accepted anyone as his girlfriend. However, he never told anyone but Naruto, that he did have a small crush on a girl genin that was one year younger than him. Her name was Tenten and he had sometimes watched her during training. Unlike what people would believe, a crush did not stop him from getting to know her. He had actually trained with her a couple of times, but kept saying that they didn't know enough about each other to ask her out to Naruto.

To the two Namikaze's however, the half year was pretty boring. The only thing that they thought was good about it was that they were able to hang out with their crushes. Granted Naruto got to hang out with Hinata much more since she was in the same class. Tenshi sometimes would have to wait for Tenten to return from a mission to be able to spend time with her. Naruto had gotten very close to Tenshi, and the two started calling each other brothers.

xxxxx

Currently the two Namikaze's were at Ichiraku's enjoying ramen while in turn making Teuchi Ichiraku's wallet swell from the money he was getting. Apparently ramen addiction was a common thing in the Namikaze clan, not that the two minded.

Deciding to get to the point of why they were there Naruto finishes his bowl of ramen and turns to Tenshi

"So, its been half a year..."

"You want to ask hinata out don't you?" Tenshi said interrupting

"Yes, Yes I do! You know I have been wanting to ask her out ever since the beginning of the academy, but your freakin rule to not ask her out till now wouldn't let me!"

"I know you have wanted to ask her out for sometime now, but if you did back then you wouldn't know anything about her would you?"

Seeing the truth in that Naruto sighed "Your right, I wouldn't know anything about her. I guess its a good thing I waited so long then."

"Yes it is"

Thinking to get some answers Naruto asks "When are you going to ask Tenten out?"

Almost choking on his ramen Tenshi answers "I told you before, we don't know enough about each other to be boy friend and girlfriend. To be honest I'm not even sure she likes me or not"

"She likes you, I can tell"

"Oh yea look who's talking"

"What does that mean?"

"you didn't even notice Hinata liking you until she told you. You have no say in this"

"Eh Whatever. The point is that you need to ask her out"

*sigh* "I'll ask her out soon enough"

"How about you ask her out tonight?"

"Why tonight?"

"Because tonight is when I'm asking Hinata out. Might as well go two for two"

"You know what......Fine, ill ask her out tonight"

"Hehe I win"

"Forget you man"

"You know you don't mean that"

"Eh Whatever. Anyway, what are you going to do about Mizuki?"

"You think I should fail again?"

"I really don't want you to, but that would give you a good excuse as to why you know the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_"

"So should I?"

"I got an idea. Fail once more, but when you get the scroll copy one or two jutsu from the scroll onto a blank scroll"

"That's a good idea. more powerful jutsu for us"

Remembering one important detail Tenshi says "I almost forgot. We need to talk to the Hokage to see if he will let us stay at the Namikaze compound"

"We have a clan compound?"

"It's not really a compound, just a really big house on a lot of land"

"Oh, wait why do we need the compound?"

"Because in there are all of the Uzumaki clan scrolls, Hikari clan scrolls and the Namikaze clan scrolls. As well as the scroll containing the _**Rasengan**_ and the _**Hiraishin**_"

"Wow, that's so cool. Will we be able to learn the Hiraishin and become the next two flashes?"

"It takes a lot of time, but we could eventually master it. However, first we learn the Rasengan"

"Alright, ooh I cant wait" Naruto says drooling at the fact of tons of new jutsu's

"Once we become genin we will try to get the compound from the Hokage"

"Why do we have to wait so long?"

"Because we are only academy students. That and it will bring up suspicion that you know who your father is"

"That's true. Dang, I so want those jutsu's right now"

"Keep calm Naruto, we have something else to do first remember?"

"Oh yea, So where are we going to ask them?"

"On top of the Hokage monument at sunset. That should be the best time"

"That sound good. I hope they like it"

"They will, trust me"

"Alright then. I can't wait, now I can finally be with Hinata"

"You really like her don't you?"

"She told me she loved me before she died. So I took interest in her, over time I really started to like her. I'm not sure if it's love, but if it's not then it's a REALLY big crush"

"hahaha freakin Naruto. Whatever man, we had better go find them, we only have about an hour till sunset. You find Hinata and head to the monument, and i'll do the same with Tenten"

"Should we ask them together?"

"No, we ask them alone. You ask her on top of you dad's head, and I'll ask Tenten on top of Shodaime's head alright?"

"Yea, that works, but should be tell them what our last names really are?"

"It's a double S class secret that only we can tell others. We have to get them to promise to not tell anyone"

"Alright"

"We also can't tell them of our 'traveling' okay?"

"I understand"

"Lets go find them then. I'll see you after bro"

"Alright, later"

After saying bye Tenshi and Naruto jump off in opposite directions to try to find 'their' girls

xxxxx

Naruto landed on a tree and spotted Hinata sitting on a lone bench in Konoha park. Not being one to completely think things through he jumps down and walks over to her.

Hinata was off in her own world and didn't notice Naruto walking over to her until he sat down right next to her. Giving a gasp she looks at Naruto with shock in her eyes and asks

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you"

"W-w-why?"

"I want to show you something me and bro found"

"Where is Tenshi-nii-san?"

Probably with Tenten. So you want to go see it?"

"O-o-ok"

Naruto and Hinata stand up and Naruto walks to the monument with Hinata following

xxxxx

At the Same time as Naruto, Tenshi finds Tenten in her own private training ground throwing things at wooden dummies. Walking over to her he sees her destroy a dummy with a spiked ball and chain.

"What did he ever do to you?"

Looking up Tenten sees Tenshi walking towards her and says jokingly "He looked at me the wrong way"

Chuckling Tenshi says "Nice"

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted to show you something me and Naruto found"

"Why do you want me to see it?"

"Because I want to?"

"Why do you want to?"

Sighing Tenshi says "Do you always have to interrogate me Tenten?"

"I'm just joking Tenshi. Sure ill go, just let me get cleaned up okay?"

"Alright, ill wait here"

"Be right back"

Ten minutes later Tenten arrives back and sees Tenshi sitting on a tree branch

"So we going?" She asks

"Yea, lets go"

xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata just arrived on top of the Yondaime's head and Naruto says

"Look"

Hinata looks over the monument at the sunset, making the sky flare up in a bright orange hue. She says her thought all in one word

"Beautiful"

"It is isn't it?"

"Hai, but w-why are we here"

Looking at Hinata Naruto says "I have to tell you the truth Hinata"

"What i-is that?"

"I really like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend"

Standing in shock Hinata almost blacks out, but one minute later she throws all of her shyness over the cliff and screams "Of course I will!" and hugs Naruto with all of her heart and soul.

xxxxx

Tenshi and Tenten just arrive on the Shodaime's head when they hear a scream of "Of course I will!"

"Who was that?" Tenten asks

"Probably Hinata"

"Why is she screaming?"

"Naruto"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He and I made a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"We said that we would both ask the same question to the one we wanted to"

"Whats the question?"

Turning to face Tenten, Tenshi asks "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Wide eyed Tenten looks at Tenshi, then out of no where launches at him and engulfs him in a hug and says "Yes I will"

xxxxx

After spending some alone time with their girlfriends, and giving them kisses that left them speechless, Tenshi and Naruto, along with their girlfriends, meet up on the Sandaime's head

At the same time Naruto and Tenshi say "You ask her?"

"Yup"

"Congratulations"

Looking at Tenshi, Tenten says "That was cool"

"Thanks Tenten-chan" Tenshi says

"So Naruto, you wanna tell them together?"

"Tell us w-what" Hinata asks

Naruto just says "Who we really are"


	4. The Truth

"What do you mean your real names?" Tenten asked

Jumping away from Tenshi Tenten asked "What have you done with Tenshi-kun?!?! Who are you?!"

"Calm down Tenten-chan. Naruto just meant that we have not been living by our full names"

"Oh....damn it Naruto you scared me for a second there"

"Me too N-naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Sorry you two. I didn't mean to scare you. I just meant what Tenshi said"

"So what are your real names?" Tenten asks

Looking at Tenten and Hinata Tenshi says "You have to promise us that you will not, or ever, tell anyone what we are about to tell you two"

"W-why is that?" Hinata asks

"Because Hina-chan, what we are about to tell you two is a double S class secret"

"Your names are that big of a secret?" Tenten asks

"Yes they are. It's because of who we are related to"

"A-and who is that?"

"Well My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"While mine is Tenshi Hikari Namikaze"

"I swear I have heard Namikaze before, but I don't remember" Tenten says

Wide eyed and shocked Hinata says "That's because it's the last name o-of the Yondaime"

"You two are related to the Yondaime?!"

"Shh Tenten-chan, please don't yell"

"Oh, sorry Tenshi-kun"

"It's alright, and to answer your question yes we are"

"H-h-how are you two related"

"Well Tenshi here is my half cousin, so he is the nephew of the Yondaime"

"And you Naruto-kun"

Grinning an ear to ear grin Naruto says with pride in his voice "He is my dad"

THUD THUD

Both of the boys look at their girlfriends on the floor passed out.

"I thought that was Hinata's thing" Naruto said

"Me to" Tenshi said blinking a couple times

"Sooo.....what should we do?"

"Just make them comfortable and wait for them to wake up"

"Works for me" Naruto says picking up Hinata bridal style

Looking at Naruto Tenshi says "Your going to enjoy this aren't you?"

"I'm just going to hold her until she wakes up"

"Yea, and see her pass out again"

"She won't, I can tell"

"We'll see" Tenshi says also picking up Tenten bridal style

Walking over to a bench the two boys sit down and put their girlfriends on their laps. Making sure they are comfortable they go back to talking

"I wonder how long it's going to take for them to wake up" Naruto says

"Maybe about ten minutes give or take a few"

"Well then that gives me some time to just hold my Hina-chan" Naruto says while hugging Hinata closer to him

"You really like her don't you"

"Yea I do. I'm not sure if I love her, but I sure hope I do"

"You probably do. You have that special gleam in your eyes when you look at her. It's almost like your seeing fireworks"

"Hey that reminds me. I think I did when we first came back. I looked at her when I was in the classroom before you came in, and I swear I saw fireworks"

"You serious?"

"Yea. I'm sure I did"

"Well.....Naruto, consider yourself extremely lucky then"

"Why is that?"

"Because when two people see fire works, or feel an electric jolt between each other. That means they are soul mates"

Looking down at Hinata's face Naruto notices that she has a small peaceful smile on her face

"Soul mates, I like the sound of that"

"so you accept it?"

Stroking Hinata's cheek Naruto says "With all of my heart, I will love her until the day I die"

"That's good, she needs someone like you in her life"

"Yea......Well what about you?"

"No, not yet"

"Oh........wait why do you say not yet?"

"Because you have to know the person for sometime before you can tell if you are soul mates or not"

"So that's why it didn't happen to me and Hinata last time"

"Correct. This extra half year gave you enough time to tell"

"Well, I'm just happy it happened. This time is going so much better. Now I have family, and I have someone to love"

"You were meant to be happy Naruto. You deserve it"

"Thanks"

"It's not me, thank Kami-sama"

Looking up at the sky with a single tear running down his face, Naruto says "Thank you Kami-sama. Thank you so much"

Naruto notices a flower floating down above him. It was a pure while flower and it landed on Naruto's left shoulder.

Looking at it Naruto says "What's this?"

Smiling, Tenshi reply's "That's Kami-sama's way of saying your welcome. She cares for you Naruto, just like a mother does"

The two suddenly heard a groan and Tenshi looked down and saw that Tenten was waking up.

Rubbing her eyes and looking up Tenten notices that she is in Tenshi's lap, but not really caring she just hugs him close and smiles.

Tenshi, now sporting a small blush, says "Have a nice nap?"

"mmmhmmm" Tenten says

"Comfy?"

"Hai"

Remembering what was said before she passed out Tenten looks up at Tenshi and says "Are you two really related to the Yondaime?"

"Hai, we are Tenten" Naruto says

"Wow, It was said that he was an orphan"

"He just didn't want us to get killed by his enemies" Tenshi said

"I wouldn't want that either"

"Why not?" Tenshi says with a smile

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this" Tenten raises up and kisses Tenshi right on the lips and doesn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. However, after a minute she breaks off for air and goes back to resting her head on his chest.

"Dang......That was awesome"

"Why thank you Tenshi-kun"

Naruto for his part was trying not to laugh at his cousin's reaction. He stops however, when he feels Hinata start to wake up as well.

Fluttering her eyes and giving a small yawn, Hinata looks up and sees Naruto's face right above her. Not yet completely awake Hinata just puts her head on his chest and snuggles close to him

"You comfy Hina-chan?"

"Mmm Greatly"

"Good....cause your not asleep"

Hinata's eyes then shoot open and she blushes as red as a tomato, but she does not let go or move from her spot.

"You don't have to move Hina-chan. You being like this just means I can hug you better"

Blushing a little more Hinata says "Arigato Naru-kun" as Naruto hugs her closer

"So...your the son of the Yondaime?" Hinata asks

"Yup"

"Good"

"Why is that?"

"Because now my clan can't stop me from dating you"

"Why would they try to stop us?" Naruto asks

"Because my clan likes to keep the Byakugan inside of the family, and not let anyone marry outside the clan"

"I don't care what your clan says. I'm not giving you up" Naruto says

"Neither will I" Hinata says with a smile

"Hey...as much as I want to stay like this...and I REALLY want to stay like this. It's getting late and we have to go home eventually"

"Dang...Why did you have to go and say that" Naruto said

"I don't want to go either, but we can't sleep out here, we have class tomorrow"

Remembering something Tenten says "I have a mission in the morning too"

Looking down with a slight pout Tenshi says "Aww, when are you going to be back?"

"It's not long. I'll only be gone for a day"

"It's gonna be a long day"

Giggling Tenten says "Once I come back I'll give you something special"

"Ooo, I wonder what it is" Tenshi says with a smile

"You'll have to wait and see"

"I can't wait till you come back then"

The two then share a kiss. All the while Naruto and Hinata watch with smiles on their faces.

"They look really happy together" Naruto says

"Hai, they do look perfect for each other"

Looking down at Hinata Naruto sighs and says "It is getting late, but I don't want to let you go"

Looking up at Naruto Hinata says "Don't worry Naru-kun. You will see me in the morning"

"That's to far away from now"

"We will just have to endure. I can't wait until tomorrow"

"Neither can I" Naruto says leaning down to give her a kiss

xxxxx

The four eventually left the park and separated to go home after saying goodnight to each other

Arriving home the four of them go to bed with true smiles upon their faces. Thinking about their other the four eventually fall into a blissful sleep. Falling stars lighting up the sky above in honor of the four. The sound of nature, calming their entire souls.

That night, the four people dreamed of their other

A dream of a golden eyed angel in heaven

"Tenshi-kun"

A dream of a brown eyed beautiful master of steel

"Ten-chan"

A dream of a a lavender eyed princess in a flower garden

"Hina-hime"

A dream of a blue eyed boy looking out at a whirlpool in the sea

"Naru-kun"

Looking over the four sleeping souls Kami smiles

_**"True happiness come from the heart. True strength comes from love"**_


	5. End Of The Year And Planning

"Tomorrow is the day" Tenshi said

"Yea.... The day of the graduation exams"

The rest of the year had passed by in the flash for the two Namikaze's. While the academy year had been boring, after class was the most exiting part for the two.

After class got out Naruto and Hinata would get together and walk to the monument. If Tenten was not on a mission her and Tenshi also joined them. After the full year Tenten and Hinata saw each other as sisters, as well as Tenten seeing Naruto as her brother. Hinata had also taken it to see Tenshi as her big brother, the same for Tenshi. The four were now like a very close knit family. That in turn made Naruto one of the happiest guys around, he finally had his secret dream, to have a family.

Naruto and Hinata had gotten extremely close after becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. In fact the students thought that they were inseparable. The only time when they were not with the other is when they were walking to school, and even then it would only be for about three minutes before they met up and walked together to the academy. The rest of the rookie 9 were surprised when Naruto walked in with his arm around Hinata's waist and her head on his shoulder half a year ago. Now however it had just grown to be routine.

Tenshi had also been acting different the same day that Naruto and Hinata came in together. He came in right after them in an extremely happy mood. He had been smiling all the time during class, and he even let it known that he just started going out with a girl from the year before them. A couple of the guys were impressed that he got a girlfriend. His fan girls however were crushed that he was dating someone. They decided to not bug him anymore, but they still liked his kindness so they didn't go back to Sasuke, but just became Tenshi's friends. They found out that even though none of them were his girlfriend. It was still nice to just be his friend, since he treated his friends with the utmost kindness he could.

Something then happened to Tenshi that made the rest of the class think about how much he cares for his girlfriend, his sister, and his cousin/brother.

About three quarters of the school year gone. it was lunch time and Tenshi was sitting under a tree, and since Tenten had a free day she decided to join him. She was sitting on his lap with Naruto sitting right next to them with Hinata in his lap.

Some boys passing by would look at Tenten and blush a little since they thought she was pretty. Whenever Tenten would see those blushes she would just hug Tenshi, showing that she was taken. Kiba had once come over to ask her out, but once he saw that she was in Tenshi's lap he didn't try again. There had been others that had tried to ask her out, but they had all quit after she said that she would stay Tenshi's girl. However, none of them were as bad as the last one had gotten. That made them all quit even thinking to try to take Tenten away from Tenshi, much less insult his family.

(Guess who the idiot who pisses off Tenshi is gonna be?)

_**xxx Flashback no Jutsu xxx**_

_Naruto and his family was sitting under a tree at the academy talking to each other. The girls were in their boyfriends laps like they normally always are and the guys were hugging them close._

_After Tenshi and Tenten had gotten together, Tenten had taken all of them to a weapons shop for a free weapon, she said that the owner owed her a couple of favors so she could cash in a couple for her family. Tenshi had gotten a solid while katana while Naruto had gotten a pair of claws. Tenshi had gone up to the owner of the shop and asked if he could engrave something in his sword. The blade came back with the kanji for Tenten's name on one side, while the other side had the kanji for Tenshi._

_Tenshi currently had his blade laying right next to him fully sheathed, since he didn't want it to bother him if he had it on his waist or on his back. Naruto had his claws inside of a sealing scroll Tenten had given him._

_The four were talking to each other when Tenten saw a boy across the yard giving her a strange yet disgusting look. Looking up at Tenshi, Tenten whispers_

_"Tenshi-kun. There is this one buy that's looking at me from across the yard"_

_Looking at her Tenshi says "Who?"_

_"That boy in the blue shirt and black hair over there. It's really creepy. Like he just wants to use me"_

_The boy in question starts walking towards the four and stops right next to Tenshi and Tenten. naruto and Hinata stopped kissing and were watching what he was going to do._

_Looking at the boy Tenshi asks "What do you want Sasuke" (Obvious huh?)  
_

_Looking at Tenten Sasuke says "Her, now hand her over"_

_"What makes you think I would ever want to go with you?" Tenten asks_

_"Because I'm an Uchiha, an elite, and the strongest person here"_

_"Back off teme. She doesn't want to go with you" Naruto says_

_"Stay out of this dobe. Now come on girl, your mine now"_

_"What makes you think that she is just a prize" Tenshi asks getting angry_

_"Because that's all she is. I'll use her to rebuild my clan. Then I'll just whore her off to some other guy"_

_SLAP!_

_Standing there Sasuke looked shocked at Tenten who had stood up and slapped him. Getting angry he punches her in the stomach, sending her toppling on top of Tenshi._

_"How dare you hit me! You useless whore!"_

_"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Tenshi screamed_

_"What are you going to do about it. I'm an Uchiha, I can do whatever I want! Your just a orphan nobody. Just like your idiot cousin and his weakling of a girlfriend"_

_Seeing Tenshi's sword on the tree right next to him he picks it up "I bet you can't even use this stupid sword"_

_He unsheathes it and throws away the sheath. Then stabs the sword into the tree and walks away_

_However, before Tenshi can get up to retrieve his sword. Sasuke turns around and kicks the hilt so hard that it snaps the blade in half_

_"Kenjutsu is nothing but useless" Sasuke then walks away with a smirk on his face_

_He does not even make it ten steps before he freezes from the most killing intent he had ever felt before. He turns around and sees Tenshi looking at him with eyes that nothing but the purest black in them. Tenshi pulls out the half sword still stuck in the tree, and the next second he is right in front of Sasuke. The next thing Sasuke feels is an intense pain. Tenshi had taken the blade and stabbed him in both legs and in both shoulders. Sasuke falls to the floor screaming in pain and Tenshi crouches down and puts the blade on his throat_

_"Next time you insult my family. You will die"_

_Leaving Sasuke on the ground Tenshi's eyes go back to their normal gold and he runs over to Tenten, who was just getting up_

_"Are you alright Tenten-chan?"_

_Shaking her head a little Tenten looks at him and says "Hai"_

_She then sees the broken sword in his hand covered in blood "What happened to the sword, and whose blood is that?"_

_"Sasuke broke the sword, and the blood is his"_

_"He broke the sword!? That bastard!"_

_"Don't worry Tenten-chan, He is already suffering for what he has done to us"_

_Looking over Tenshi's shoulder Tenten sees Sasuke passed out the floor bleeding from four wounds_

_"You stabbed him?"_

_"He deserved it. He insulted our family, he hurt you, and he broke the sword you gave me"_

_"He deserved it Tenten" Naruto said_

_"Hai, he did" Hinata said_

_"Alright then. Now we have to get you a new sword Tenshi-kun"_

_"Only the blade, it's not that bad. I'll just get a new blade and have it engraved again"_

_"Alright"_

_Let's just enjoy what time we have left of lunch"_

_"Okay" Came the reply_

_**xxx Flashback Kai xxx**_

After that no one ever messed with Tenshi or his family in fear of having Tenshi almost kill them. Even Sasuke didn't mess with them anymore, even though he still acted like his normal self. Shikamaru and Choji had come by the next day to congratulate Tenshi on kicking Sasuke's ass. That and they asked if they would want to hang out. Ever since then all six of them would be on the roof of the academy and watch clouds, which was surprisingly relaxing. By the end of the year Shikamaru and Choji were good friends of the two Namikaze's and their girlfriends.

xxxxx

Tomorrow was the graduation exams and Naruto and Tenshi were surprisingly not with their girlfriends. Tenten was out on a mission and Hinata had training with her father.

The two were sitting inside of Naruto's apartment and talking about tomorrow

"So here is what we are going to do. Tomorrow you are going to fail the exam to once again capture Mizuki as a traitor. However, once you have the scroll, copy a few jutsu down so we can learn them later"

"Alright then. So what do we do after that?'

"After you get your headband we go to the Hokage and ask for the Namikaze compound"

"Are you sure that's safe?'

"Yea it should be. After he hears that you beat a chunnin he will believe that you are strong enough to at least know who your father is, and since I'm here her should give us the compound to live in"

"That sounds good"

"If he however does not let us live there we at least need to get our clan jutsu scrolls"

"Oh yea. I can't wait to see what the Uzumaki and Namikaze use for jutsu's"

"I'll share the Hikari jutsu's with you too"

"You will. That's so cool, then I'll share the Uzumaki scrolls with you too then"

"Thanks"

"What about the _**Rasengan **_ and the _**Hiraishin**_ jutsu's"

"We can get the Rasengan, but the Hiraishin will have to wait until we are stronger"

"Aww man"

"It's the truth. We need to have tons of chakra to use the Hiraishin. That and Jonin level chakra control"

"Dang. I suck at chakra control"

"That's only because you have Jonin level chakra already. that would screw it up really bad"

"I guess that's true"

"However back to the point. We need to get ready for tomorrow. Go to the same spot Iruka-sensei found you last time, but this time I will be nearby to help, just in case"

"Alright"

"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we set our plan into action"


	6. A Traitors Fall And Secret Learned

Naruto woke up to the sound of an annoying beep. Slamming his hand down on his alarm clock he slowly gets out of bed. Doing all of his normal waking up things and getting dressed Naruto enters the kitchen to see that Tenshi isn't in the apartment. He notices a small note right next to a bowl of instant ramen. Picking up the note Naruto read,

_Bro,_

_I needed to talk to Tenten-chan before she went on her mission today so I'll meet you at the academy. Today is the day bro ,let's do this right._

_P.S. Your eyes might be needed_

_Tenshi_

"Heh, so that's how it is. My eyes have been itching for a workout" Naruto says having a sadistic grin

xxxxx

Inside the class room there was nothing called silence. There was chatting from the guys of the class, and the Sasuke fan girls were screaming at each other saying that they would be on Sasuke's team when they graduate. The rookie 9 was acting basically normal. Shikamaru was napping, Choji was eating, and Ino was yelling. Sakura was also yelling, Kiba was talking to Akamaru, Sasuke was brooding by a window, and Shino was sitting quietly in his seat.

Naruto walked into the class and saw Tenshi and Hinata in the back of the class talking to each other. Walking up to them they see him and wave. Waving back Naruto sits down next to both of them

"So you went to see Tenten bro?'

"Yup. I just wanted to talk to her before she went out on her mission"

"Yes that and make out with her"

At this Hinata starts giggling and Tenshi, while smiling, says "That too"

"Oh nice bro"

"You would do it to Hinata"

Thinking for all of a second Naruto says "Yes, yes I would"

Hinata blushes and Tenshi laughs at what Naruto said

"Good luck you two" Naruto says

"Good luck to you to Naruto-kun, Tenshi-nii-san"

"you to Imouto-chan"

At that moment Iruka and Mizuki come into the class room and looks at the students. Noticing that none of them had shut up Iruka uses his big head jutsu and says "SHUT UP!!!!"

Now with half of the students looking at him in fear Iruka says "Alright then. Congratulations on making it to the end of the year. Now it is time for the genin exams. Your names will be called alphabetically, and we will be testing on the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_. Good luck to you all"

Mizuki walks froward and says "Alright first up is Shino Aburame"

xxxxx

After about ten minutes later it was almost Naruto and Tenshi's turn. Hinata had already gone up and came back with her headband. After congratulating her, and for Naruto giving her a kiss, Hinata said that she would see the two tomorrow and left.

Mizuki comes back into the room and calls "Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke walks down and exits the room. Only to pass by a minute later wearing his headband on his forehead and having a smirk that said 'I am superior to you'.

Once more Mizuki comes into the class room sporting an almost invisible grin "Naruto Uzumaki"

Standing up Naruto says "Here we go" and walks out of the class room.

xxxxx

Naruto was sitting on a swing looking down in false sadness. He was playing his part perfectly, not even a minute later Mizuki approached him on a tree branch

"Don't be so sad Naruto. Iruka just sees a little of himself in you"

"Yea, but I really wanted to pass"

"Well...There is another way to pass"

Looking up Naruto says wide eyed "There is. What is it?"

Grinning Mizuki says "Here is what you need to do..."

xxxxx

Iruka was just thinking over what the Hokage had told him when a loud banging filled his apartment. Getting up, he hurried over to the door. He opened it and saw a distressed Mizuki.

"Mizuki. What's wrong?"

"It's Naruto. He's stolen the forbidden scroll."

xxxxx

Sitting down with the scroll right next to him naruto pulls out a blank scroll

"Lets get one or two of these down"

Opening the forbidden scroll and passing the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ Naruto sees the next two

"Huh, _**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ and _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_......That will do"

Copying the two jutsu's down Naruto puts away the scroll and just sits under a tree and waits for Iruka.

xxxxx

About an hour later Naruto finally feels Iruka getting near him. Standing up he looks as Iruka lands right beside him

"Found you!" Iruka said

"Yup, you finally did huh Iruka-sensei?'

"What are you doing with the forbidden scroll?!"

"Oh. Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn one jutsu from this scroll that you would let me graduate"

"Wha...Mizuki said that?'

Suddenly Iruka heard something and pushed Naruto out the way before getting impaled by Kunai

"From up in the trees Mizuki says "I see you found our little hide away"

In pain Iruka says "So that's the way it is huh? I should have known"

Looking down at Naruto Mizuki says "Naruto. Give me the scroll now"

Keeping up with the act Naruto says "Wait a minute...Whats going on here?"

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains the forbidden jutsu of Konoha. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power"

"Naruto. Iruka is just saying that because he doesn't want you to pass"

"Stop lying to him!"

Smirking Mizuki says "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying"

"No Mizuki!"

"The whole village has been lying to you Naruto"

"About what?" Naruto asks

"About the law that was passed twelve years ago"

"What was the law about?"

"Don't tell him It's forbidden!!" Iruka screams in vain

"The law states that no one is to tell you that the Kyuubi lives on inside you!"

Faking surprise Naruto looks at Mizuki.

"The same Kyuubi that nearly destroyed the village is inside you! You are the Kyuubi!"

A small time of silence and Naruto's wide eyes suddenly narrow and he grins

"You think I didn't know about the Kyuubi?"

"W-w-wha?" Mizuki sputters in shock

"I've known about the Kyuubi for a long time and..."

"Naruto!" Came a shout from the top of a tree

Tenshi was standing on a high tree branch with Tenten and Hinata right next to him.

Looking in true shock Naruto asks "What are they doing here?!"

Giving Naruto a sincere look Tenshi says "They deserved to know Naruto. We told them our biggest secret. It's only fair that they know your smaller one as well"

Tenten suddenly says "The face that you have the Kyuubi inside you doesn't matter to me. I still see you as my brother!"

Hinata also looks at Naruto in tears and says "I care for you Naruto-kun. Nothing will ever change that"

"You see Naruto...We are a family" Tenshi says with a smile

With a few tears running down his face Naruto says "Thanks you guys"

"Oh...and Naruto"

Looking back up naruto asks "Yea?"

"Your eyes need a workout" Tenshi says smirking

Gaining a wide grin Naruto turns back to Mizuki and says "This will be fun"

"What are you talking about demon?!" Mizuki shouts in rage

Naruto doesn't hear him and starts to gather chakra while closing his eyes. Once done he sends it all to his eyes and screams to the sky

"FUINGAN!!"

Naruto opens his eyes and everybody except Tenshi gasps

Naruto's eyes had changed. Where as they used to be a full blue with a normal black pupil. Now The white of his eyes as well as his iris had become a solid blue, with the pupil having turned into a white curved four point star with the points stopping halfway from the edge and where his pupil used to be. However, where the clan symbol had a tomoe at each of the stars curves. Naruto only had a tomoe at two of the stars curves.

Looking back at Mizuki and grinning at his shock Naruto says "It's over Mizuki"

Going back to normal Mizuki says "You think you can beat me?! Your nothing but a demon!"

"I've had enough of you" Naruto says

Gathering more chakra to his eyes and sending it out a small kanji could be seen etching itself into Mizuki's forehead.

Once it was fully viable Naruto says "I win. _**Fuingan**__**: Implosion!**_"

The kanji on Mizuki's forehead starts to spin rapidly and eventually become a portal like circle.

Mizuki suddenly starts screaming as it looks like he is being pulled into the small portal.

The others watch in some horror and fascination at what was happening. As well as Iruka wondering where Naruto got this strong from.

More and more of Mizuki gets sucked into the portal until, with one final scream, he vanishes into the portal. Once done the portal disappears and the others join Naruto on the ground

"Nice work bro"

Smiling at Tenshi Naruto turns off his eyes and smiles "Thanks"

Hinata hugs Naruto's arm to her and asks "You have a doujutsu Naruto-kun?"

Before naruto can answer her they hear a voice "Hey..Guys..I'm still in pain over here" Iruka says while sitting down against a tree

Running over to his sensei Naruto smiles while saying "So...did I pass?"

Laughing Iruka says "With flying colors. Close your eyes Naruto"

Closing his eyes Naruto feels something being put on his forehead. Opening his eyes Naruto looks at his sensei

"Congratulations, you graduate"

Smiling a true smile Naruto jumps onto Iruka and says "Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

Laughing Iruka says back "Hey *ha ha* get off *ha ha* Naruto. Come on *ha ha* that hurts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Note: **_Three chapters out from 2:30, 8/22 - 1:20, 8/23! I call that a record. Now I ask you all not to flame me at the concept of giving Naruto a bloodline. It is strong, but it will not make him all god like I can assure you of that. There are levels of power to the shunigan that Naruto will have to work for to unlock. It won't be a sudden power boost._

_Well. Next chapter is going to have the team assignments in it so I need your help._

_I plan on having Naruto, Tenshi, and Hinata in the same squad, but what I want to ask is..._

_What should the other teams be?_

_Should I have Sasuke in Naruto's squad, since it would be uneven teams?_

_And who should their sensei be? _

_Kakashi?_

_Kurenai?_

_Asuma?_

_Please answer thx_

_Till next time, see yah!_


	7. The House And Dreaming

Standing in front of the door to the Hokage's office Naruto and Tenshi, as well as their girlfriends stood. The two Namikaze's did not tell neither Tenten, nor Hinata about what they were going to the Hokage's office for after Naruto got his headband. However, from how they were standing, that and their nervousness, they could tell that it was important.

Knocking the door they waited for a reply. A couple of seconds later a they heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door

"Enter" came the voice

Opening the door and walking in the four saw Sarutobi looking up at them with paperwork on his desk.

"What do you four need?" Sarutobi said

"Hokage-sama. It's only Naruto and I that need something from you sir. Tenten and Hinata just wanted to come along"

"Very well. What do you TWO need?"

"Tenshi can i just say it?" Naruto said

Sighing Tenshi replied "Go for it"

Looking at Sarutobi Naruto said "Ojisan. Can me and Tenshi have the Namikaze compound?"

Coughing a couple of times Sarutobi said hoarsely "H-h-how do you know about the compound?"

"It is my fathers isn't it?" Naruto asked with a shrug

"How do you know who your father is?"

"Tenshi told me" Came the simple reply

"Ok then...How did you find out about this Tenshi?"

"Because uncle Minato left me a letter about it"

"U-u-u-uncle?"

"Yea. He kept his family a secret from everyone. He had a brother, my dad, but, now me and Naruto are the only two Namikaze left"

"Your related to Minato?"

"I have the characteristics of the Namikaze clan. Can't you tell?"

"Namikaze's have blue eyes"

"Yea....well....about that....They changed" Tenshi said with a shrug

"What do you mean changed?"

"They turned gold after I got the bloodline from my mothers side. The Hikari clan"

"Your also a part of that clan?"

"Hai. Unfortunately. I am also the last"

"I see..."

"What is the Hikari bloodline Tenshi-kun" Tenten asked

"Is it exactly like I have heard? Have you become a true Tenshi?"

Despite the gasps Tenshi says "Hai I have. My bloodline purified me. It turned my chakra into holy chakra, or white chakra. It turned my eyes gold. I can use light and heaven style jutsu. That and, under this cloak I wear" Tenshi says pointing behind him "I have snow white wings"

At this everyone gasps once more and looks at Tenshi in shock. Well, everyone except Naruto, since he had already been through that when he was in limbo

"Can i see them Tenshi-kun?" Tenten asks

Looking at her and smiling he says "Of course"

Taking off his cloak and handing it to Tenten, Tenshi spreads his wings, and everyone, including Naruto, looks in awe at the snow white wings coming from Tenshi's back

"W-w-wow...s-so beautiful" Tenten says

"H-h-hai" Hinata also says

"Thanks you two" Tenshi says as he folds his wings closed and putting his cloak back on "However, back to the matter at hand"

"So...you two want the Namikaze compound?"

"Hai ojisan. I want to get out of the apartment, and it's to small for both me and Tenshi. That and it basically belongs to us"

"If you two live there the secret could get out. I trust you have told these two young ladies not to spread the word correct"

"Hai Hokage-sama. They did. I won't tell a soul" Tenten said

"Me neither Hokage-sama" Hinata said with more confidence

"Alright then. I will trust you four to keep this a secret. Very well, you two can live in the Namikaze compound. I however, do not want you two to live under that name yet"

"We know Ojisan"

"We are going to keep it a secret for as long as we need to"

"Now that you two know. I will most likely announce your heritage after both of you make chunnin"

"Alright. that works ojisan"

"Very well. Is there anything else you need?"

"No..." Naruto began to say

"Well actually Hokage-sama. I would like to know the arrangements for the teams"

"Curious are we?" Sarutobi said with a smile

"Well of course. I want to know if i am going to be separated from Naruto and imouto-chan"

"Imouto?"

"That's what I call Hinata"

"Ah, i see. It may be against my better judgment, but I'll tell you, your team at most however"

"Arigato Hokage-sama"

"Alright, lets see here. Ah. Tenshi Uzumaki paired with Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga under Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi"

"Two sensei's?" Hinata asks

"I just added Anko"

"For what ojisan?"

"She was a close friend to Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother Naruto"

"She was?"

"Yes she was. I put her as a secondary sensei for that reason. That and Kurenai is a genjutsu user. So she will be teaching the ninjutsu part"

"That's cool" Naruto says

"Alright then, we will leave you be Hokage-sama"

"Very well. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi" came the reply from the four

xxxxx

"Can we see the compound Tenshi-kun?"

"Hai. Can we Naru-kun?"

"It's getting late. Don't you two need to get home?" Tenshi asks

"Father is away on a mission, but i still need to get home soon"

"Alright. What about you Tenten?" Naruto asks

Looking down Tenten says "I live alone. I'm an orphan too"

"Oh....Gomen"

"It's alright. You didn't know"

"Well, this may be taking it a little far, but since you live alone. Why don't you move in with me and Naruto?"

Looking at Tenshi shocked Tenten asks "Y-y-you want me to move in with you?"

"Well. I heard that the place is pretty big. Even though I heard a rumor that it's only one house. So there is enough room for you to live there. If you want that is"

"Yea. It would be cool to have my sis living with us" Naruto said

Slightly crying Tenten says "Of course I would. You guys are my family"

"That's good. Hinata. We would ask you the same thing, but since your from the Hyuuga clan they probably don't let you live outside of the compound"

"Hai. The whole family lives in the compound. It's okay though. At least i still get to see you all. Your my true family"

"Aww Hina-chan" naruto says giving Hinata a hug, which she returns

Smiling and looking at the night sky Tenshi says "We are a family, and family sticks together"

"Hai" said the other three

xxxxx

Tenshi, Naruto and Tenten stood in front of the Namikaze compound gates. After saying goodbye to Hinata, and for Naruto, having a long goodnight make-out session. The three continued their way to the compound, and their new home.

The gates stood at twenty feet tall. They were not in the best condition, but the three could tell that it was strong enough to hold up against thieves. The gates had the Namikaze symbol on both doors. There was also the Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the doors. so when they opened the symbol would be cut in half.

"How do we get in?" Tenten asked

"It probably has a blood seal on it" Tenshi said

"I got this then"

Naruto bites his thumb and swipes it across the Uzumaki swirl. Seconds later the swirl starts to glow, until it suddenly stops and the gates opes slightly.

"I guess that worked" Naruto said

"Alright. Let's go in then"

"Yes let's" Tenten said

Opening the gates fully the three stood there in shock and awe.

The house was not a house. It was three houses. One in the middle, one off diagonally to the right, and the same for the left.

All of the houses were the same. All of them three stories high with five bedrooms and three bathrooms, as well as a hot spring in the back of each. The only difference were the decorations on each. Each house had a giant plate on top of the house that was different each.

The middle house had the Namikaze Fuingan

The house on the right had the Uzumaki swirl

And the house on the left had a symbol of a white feather in the middle of a gold background

Looking at the house at the left Tenten asks "I can tell the Namikaze and Uzumaki symbol, but what is that one?"

"That's the Hikari clan symbol"

"That's the symbol for your other clan?"

"Hai. Apparently uncle Minato built it like this so that the clans could still have some privacy"

"That's cool" Naruto said

"I'm guessing that the clan scrolls are also in the clan homes as well"

"New jutsu's!"

"Calm down Naruto. we will get the scrolls eventually. For now let's just settle in"

"Oh alright"

"I still need to get some things from the old place Tenshi-kun"

"Alright. I'll go with you. Be back in a bit Naruto. Why don't you look around the Namikaze house?"

"Alright. See you"

"Let's go Tenten-chan"

"Hai"

Walking back out of the gates Naruto is left alone in front of the houses

"So this is our house. I better look around"

xxxxx

"So what do you need Tenten-chan?" Tenshi said standing in the middle of Tenten's apartment

"Just some cloths right now. Can you get the stuff in the top drawer over there" Tenten said pointing to the corner of the room

"Alright"

As Tenshi was about to open the drawer Tenten suddenly remembers something

"Wait don't open that!"

To late

Tenshi got one half second look before he fell backwards and fainted

Sighing Tenten said "I forgot that my lingerie was in that one"

xxxxx

After checking out the house and finding some of his dad's old cloths from when he was Naruto's age. Naruto went back outside to wait for his bro and sis.

Seeing them walk back into the gates he runs over to them. Only to see Tenten looking embarrassed and Tenshi having a blush almost as bed as Hinata's

Blinking a couple times Naruto asks "What happened?"

"I told him to get some cloths for me, but i accidentally made him open my underwear drawer"

After ten seconds Naruto falls to the ground holding his sides laughing

" Y-y-you made *ha ha* open your....AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You shut up Naruto! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"

"OH YES IT IS!" Naruto says still laughing

"Lets just leave him here"

"O-o-o-okay okay I'm fine I'm fine" Naruto says calming down

"Then hurry up"

xxxxx

Walking into a hallway in the Namikaze house Tenshi says "Alright. This floor has four rooms on it. So Naruto you get one on the right, and me and Tenten-chan will get the two on the left"

"Alright" came the reply from both

xxxxx

Naruto was about to lay down in his bed when Tenshi walked in

"What's up bro?"

"Hey. I want to try something out"

"Like what?"

"Well. Kami-sama taught me a new heaven style jutsu, and i want to see how it works"

"What does it do?"

"It's called the dream of souls, and it only works when the person is asleep, it doesn't do anything bad"

"Alright. What will happen?"

"If i use this one you. Once you fall asleep, you will have a blank dream. After that you can make it whatever you want"

"That's cool. So I can dream of whatever i want?"

"Basically. That's not the best part though"

"Then what is?"

"When your in the dream you can call on people to have the same dream as you"

"What does that mean?"

"Basically when you are there and you call out my name. I will appear there, and I will be dreaming the same thing"

"So basically i can make anyone dream whatever i want?"

"Yup, but there is still more"

"What's left?"

"You can call on anyone in there and they will appear, the real them. Even if they are dead"

"S-s-s-so..."

"So you can call on anyone that's dead, and the real them will be there"

"Do it then"

"Alright, but when you are there call me there"

"Alright"

"Then lay down"

Laying down Tenshi walks over to Naruto and does a few hand signs. Once done Tenshi puts his hand on Naruto's forehead and says

"_**Heaven style: Dream of souls**_"

"Once you fall asleep it will start. Goodnight"

"Night" Naruto says as Tenshi walks out. Only for sleep to claim him seconds later

_xxx Dream scape xxx _

(there is a mind scape so why can't there be a dream scape?)_  
_

Naruto found himself in nothing but plain white everywhere. Thinking that the jutsu worked Naruto put his had on the floor and said "Tenshi Namikaze appear"

Tenshi suddenly appears right next to him

Looking around Tenshi says "So it did work. Cool"

"So what's next?"

"I'll do it from here"

Tenshi puts his hand on the ground and the scenery changes. They suddenly appear on top of the Hokage monument and two figures appear in front of them

One of them was a blond haired man around his mid thirties. He had blue eyes and had this fox like grin on his face.

The other was a red haired, green eyes woman also around her mid thirties. She had this look that screamed 'tomboy'.

The woman walks over to Tenshi and gives him a hug saying "It's good to see you again little angel"

"It's good to see you to"

"Honey?" The man asked

Hai?"

"Look" He says pointing at Naruto who was shocked speechless

gasping the woman runs over to him and asks "Naruto? sweetie?"

"You okay Naruto?" The man said

"M-m-m-mom? D-d-d-dad?"

Smiling both of them say "Hai"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Cliffhanger no jutsu** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes: **_I had to end it somewhere guys. Alright i really need your help right now. I have no clue what to do for the light style jutsu's that are going to be in the Hikari clan scroll. So I need you all to PM me or review with things you think could be a light style jutsu. I will give you the credit when I use it and I really need it._

_I also want to know something that __**GravityTheWIZARD**__ pointed out to me._

_Do you guys think that so far Tenshi is talking over the story, or is it still Naruto?_

_Both maybe? plz answer_

_And thanks to __**Deathmvp **__for suggesting a way for me to get Anko as their sensei._

_Until then. suggestions please._

_See yah_


	8. Meeting The Parents And Teams

THUD

"...........I didn't expect him to react like that" Tenshi says as he sees Naruto passed out in his mom's arms

"I guess it was just to much of a shock" Minato said

"Hey little angel?"

'Hai aunt Kushina?"

"Me and Minato-kun have been watching him for a while. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Hai, and so do I"

"Can we meet them Tenshi?" Minato asks

Shrugging Tenshi says "Sure"

Placing his hand on the floor once more Tenshi says "Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga appear"

Tenten and Hinata appear right next to Tenshi. Looking around in confusion Hinata sees Naruto on the ground

"Naru-kun!"

Running over to Naruto's passed out form Hinata puts his head on her lap

"What happened"

"He passed out" Tenshi says

"Hey Tenshi-kun, where are we?"

"In a dream"

"So we're dreaming?"

"Basically. Your body is asleep, but your mind is awake. It's a new jutsu i tried out"

"Oh. So why are we here?"

"They wanted to meat you two" Tenshi said pointing to Minato and Kushina

Looking and seeing the Yondaime in front of them Tenten and Hinata gasp

"Y-y-y-yondaime-sama?" The two asked

"Hai. Me and Kushina-chan here wanted to meat my son and nephew's girlfriends"

"I-i-i-it's an honor to met you Y-y-yondaime-sama"

"The pleasure is all mine"

"Wait a minute" Kushina suddenly says

Walking over to Hinata Kushina looks at her, trying to find something

Suddenly Kushina says "Aha! I knew it!"

"Knew what Kushina-sama?" Hinata asked timidly

"Your Hana's daughter. I knew you reminded me of someone"

"You knew my mom?"

"Hai. I was her best friend"

"W-wow"

"It's so good to see the daughter of my best friend in love with my son"

Blushing a very tomato like red Hinata looks down at Naruto's face

"I can tell your a great person Hinata. I'm glad my son chose such a perfect young lady"

"A-a-arigato"

"What about you Tenshi?"

"Tenten here is my girlfriend"

Minato walks over to Tenshi and Tenten and looks at the two

"Hmm. Looks good to me" Minato says with a smile

Looking wide eyed at Minato Tenten looks at Tenshi and says "He accepted me just like that?"

"He's not a very picky person" Tenshi says

"What type of ninja are you though Tenten?"

"Oh..Um..I'm a weapons specialist"

"Ah!" Kushina suddenly screams appearing right next to Tenten and giving her a hug "I love her already!"

"Kushina-chan please..your going to choke her to death"

Looking at the now blue faced Tenten Kushina lets her go "Sorry"

"It's ok" Tenten says swaying slightly

"How good are you at Kenjutsu?" Kushina asks with a smile

"Oh I love Kenjutsu!"

"Perfect!"

"Wha..perfect why?"

"Because I'm Kushina 'The Red Death' Uzumaki. I'm a master at Kenjutsu"

Going awe struck and wide eyed Tenten says "Teach me teach me oh please teach me!"

"Calm down calm down. I will teach you, but next time we meet, not tonight"

"I can't wait then. I'm able to learn Kenjutsu from a master"

A groan stopped the conversation as everyone looked at Naruto, who was still in Hinata's lap, waking up.

"Sorry. That was just to much at one time"

Hearing a giggle Naruto looks up at Hinata's smiling face

"Hina-chan!" Naruto says giving her a kiss "Tenshi brought you here to?"

"Hai. He brought Tenten too"

"You gave us a shock there son" Minato said

Grinning sheepishly Naruto says "Sorry dad, but that was a major shock"

"It's ok sweetie" Kushina said

Getting up from Hinata's lap Naruto walks over to Kushina and gives her a hug

"I'm so glad I got to meet you and dad"

Smirking Minato says "Who said that this is the last time you get to see us?"

Blinking Naruto says "What do you mean Tou-san?"

"What he means sweetie is that every time Tenshi uses his jutsu, you can see us again"

"Tenshi"

"Whats up bro?"

"Were using this jutsu a lot"

Chuckling Tenshi replies "Sure thing. All four of us can train here as well. However, only the chakra part of our training will continue on. We don't get any physical training done here. We can train on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu katas, but we don't gain any muscle from training here"

"Aw that sucks"

"That doesn't mean that we can't come here and learn jutsu's though"

"New jutsu's!"

Laughing Kushina says "When a new jutsu is brought into the conversation he acts just like you Minato-kun"

"He does" Minato says chuckling

Looking thoughtful for a sec Tenshi says "Dang it. Sunrise is here and we will wake up soon. Today is the day we get teamed up"

Groans came from all around, even Kushina and Minato groaned at Tenshi's news

"Dang, why did you have to go and say that?" Naruto and Kushina say at the same time

"Oh great. Now I'm getting double-teamed"

"Oh well. Next time then" Minato says

"Naruto you will see us next time. Take care sweetie"

"Yea. Take care son"

"I will, Tou-san, Kaa-san" Naruto says as the dream fades

xxxxx

Tenten, Naruto and Hinata sat side by side in the class room, waiting for Iruka to arrive. Earlier They had met up and Tenshi explained that they would use the jutsu three times a week with all four of them learning from Kushina, Minato, and for Hinata, her mother.

"Thank you Tenshi-nii-san for letting me be able to see my mom again"

Smiling Tenshi says "It's not a problem Imouto-chan"

"Hey what should we learn first?"

"Well first we should..."

Tenshi was interrupted by Iruka walking into the classroom with bandages on parts of his body from where the kunai Mizuki had thrown at him. Silencing the class Iruka begins to talk

"Congratulations to you all. This is the day that all of you will be out into squads of three and given a sensei. So here are the teams. Team 1 is..."

Naruto blocked out what Iruka was saying since it wasn't important, we just waited for his team to be called on.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake"

"YES. IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG. TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!!!" Sakura screamed to Ino, who was growling at her

"Sakura sit down!" Iruka said

"S-sorry Iruka-sensei"

*Sigh* "As I was saying. Team 8 is Naruto Uzumaki, Tenshi Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga under Kurenai Yuhi"

"Just like Hokage-sama said" Tenshi whispered

"Team 9 is still in affect from last year so team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi"

"Fatty and lazy? Aww man!" Ino wailed

"Your sensei's will be here in a few...wait a minute. I forgot one thing. For team 8, you have a secondary sensei. Anko Mitarashi"

"Why do they get two sensei's?! Sasuke is the bast he should get a second sensei!" Sakura yelled

"Hokage-sama gave them a second sensei to balance out the teachings. I can't change anything about it"

"Oh"

"Well, good luck to you all. Goodbye" Iruka said leaving the classroom

xxxxx

Ten minutes had passed and all of the teams were taken except team 7 and 8. Tenshi, Naruto and Hinata were in the back of the class talking to each other. Shino just sat still, Kiba was 'doing a Shikamaru' and sleeping, while Sasuke was brooding and Sakura was bugging Sasuke for a date.

The door suddenly opened and in stepped a woman with black hair and ruby red eyes. She faces the seven people in the class and says

"Sorry I'm late, but team 8 come with me"

Team 8 gets up out of their seats and follows Kurenai out of the classroom. Before Naruto leaves though he turns around and says

"Have fun waiting" and runs to catch up to Hinata and Tenshi

xxxxx

Kurenai and her team arrive at training ground twenty four and she points to a tree for her team to sit under. Naruto sits down and Hinata sits in his lap, while Tenshi jumps up to a low tree branch and sits down.

"Hmm interesting. Now then, lets get to know each other some more. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and your hobbies. I'll begin. I am Yuhi Kurenai, and I became a jonin after the last exam. I'm a specialist with various types of genjutsu. I like to study human psychology, sing karaoke, and work in my garden. I dislike loud drunks and people who think I can't be an effective ninja because I'm a woman. My ambition is to prove that a reconnaissance specialized team can be successful and to see all three of you become jonins. You next blue eyes"

Naruto, without moving Hinata from his waist, says " My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, my cousin Tenshi, my nee-chan Tenten, and i love my Hina-hime. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, snakes, and the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My dream for the future is to become Hokage, and to make my Tou-san and Kaa-san proud of me. My hobbies are hanging out with Tenshi, Tenten, and kissing my Hina-hime"

By the end of Naruto's speech Hinata had a blush, Tenshi was chuckling, and Kurenai was thoughtful

_'he is head over heels in love with Hinata. I wonder who his parents are?'_ "Okay then you next princess"

Nor moving from Naruto's embrace Hinata says "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are pressing flowers, cinnamon buns, and I love my Naru-kun. I dislike bullies and those who treat others like trash because they think their name makes them royalty, that and people who treat others badly without getting to know them first. My dreams for the future are to be a good clan head and making my mother proud of me. My hobbies are pressing flowers and kissing my Naru-kun"

By now Tenshi was on his back laughing out loud and Kurenai was looking at him in confusion

"Oh my kami you two are such love birds!" Tenshi says still laughing

Looking up at Tenshi Naruto says "What about you then?"

"Oh mines not much better but still"

"Then shut up"

"Whatever bro"

"Okay then, you next laughing man"

"My name is Tenshi Uzumaki. My likes are cinnamon buns, dango, and ramen, and I love my Tenten-chan. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, Sasuke-teme and Sasuke-teme, and Sakura. I don't have a dream so far except helping my bro reach the top. My hobbies are hanging out with my family, meditating, and kissing my Tenten-chan"

"Yea yours wasn't much better bro"

"I told you it wasn't"

"Alright then team..."

"I have a question sensei" Tenshi said

"What is it Tenshi?"

Where is Anko-sensei?"

"She couldn't show up today, she had a job to do at the interrogation station with Ibiki"

"Our second sensei is an interrogator?!" Naruto yells

"Yes Naruto, she is kind of sadistic so watch your backs, but she is my best friend"

"So will she be here tomorrow?" Hinata asked

"Yes she will, she will help me with something i have planned for you three tomorrow"

"What do you have planned sensei?" Hinata asked

"We need to have a test to see if you three actually become genin"

"But we already took our test sensei" Tenshi said

"That was the test to see if you have the potential to become genin. The real test is to be given out by the sensei"

*Sigh* "I knew that wasn't the end of it"

"The real test will be here at 7:00AM tomorrow. So until then the rest of the day is yours. See you tomorrow" Kurenai says as she shunshin's away, leaving the team alone.

"Tomorrow is the day then. Tonight we train"

"Mom and dad coming?"

"Yup, you train with uncle Minato bro, and me and Hinata will train with aunt Kushina"

"Will Tenten be there?" Hinata asked

"I don't know, she might join us"

"So what are we going to be learning?" Naruto asked

"Well for you it will be whatever uncle Minato wants to teach you. For me and Hinata though, I will be leaning more kenjutsu while Hinata learns water jutsu"

"Water jutsu?"

"Yea, before I left aunt Kushina said that she sensed that you were a water type like her. She would be your perfect teacher. The next time we train after this I'll bring your mom there"

"Arigato Tenshi-nii-san"

"Lets go rest then. We have a big day tomorrow"

"This is going to be awesome" Naruto said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes: **_Ok i REALLY need you guy's help now. In a few chapters i will have them learning from their clan scrolls, and i really need more ideas for light style jutsu. I only need about 3 for it to be enough for now, but i really need them._

_To answer **Deathmvp's** question. When Orochimaru used the impure resurrection. he made the Yondaime a MINDLESS puppet, so it's like he wasn't even there. He was just an empty shell with deadly skills, and yes even heaven got affected by the time travel. Everything went backwards and only Tenshi and Naruto and Kami remember what happened. Kami remembers because...she's kami. Naruto knew that Yondaime was not in the right state of mind, or any mind at all, and he forgave him._

_To answer **Akuma Hana's **question. Yes the Hyuuga ELDERS will be pure jackasses that hate Naruto. Hiashi however will be cold, but he does not hate Naruto of Hinata, he just acts like that because it's either that or Hinata gets banished from the clan for being 'weak' and gets the seal put on her. Don't worry though about Hinata and the seal, I would never do that to her, but she will eventually get 1 seal put on her. A good one though_

_And just to make sure of something. The part where Naruto and Hinata say that they love each other in their introductions, they have been together for half a year and are EXTREMELY close. So it's not much of a shock to them saying that they love each other. Tenshi also loves Tenten but he still has not seen the fireworks when he sees her. So he does not know if she is his soul mate yet, but he does love her._

_For the jutsu Tenshi uses to bring Minato and Kushina into their dreams. I will not abuse it to make it possible for them to learn from EVERYONE. they will only train with those close to them and their dead family members. I will not make them god like for getting training from the Yondaime and the red death Uzumaki_. However they will be strong

_So please R&R_

_AND I NEED JUTSU IDEAS...PLEASE!  
_


	9. Team Test

Naruto awoke to the sent of breakfast in the air. Opening his eyes he looks around takes notice of everything in his room. The whole room itself made his apartment look like a broom closet. There was a queen sized bed, a desk on the right side of the room,and a walk-in closet. Naruto thought that his parents might have been able to see into the future. He had picked this room because the walls were painted a deep blue with orange foxes painted on the walls. All in all Naruto was happy to be living in his real home now.

Getting out of bed and doing his morning necessities. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen naruto saw that Tenshi was making breakfast and Tenten was watching him from the dining table.

"Morning you two" Naruto said

Turning their heads the two reply at the same time,

"Morning Naruto"

"So whats for breakfast today Tenshi?"

"Just some pancakes. We have to eat fast though"

"That's right you two have your true genin test today don't you?" Tenten asked

"Yea we do nee-chan" Naruto says "It's going to be hard though. we have two sensei's so it will be twice the trouble"

"We just need to stay alert" Tenshi said

"I know you two will pass though" Tenten said

"Yea. Today is the day we become genin!" Naruto said _'again'_

xxxxx

After eating their breakfast the three departed from their home. Tenten didn't have a mission that day so she decided that she would watch them from the sidelines. Tenten was talking about her genin test a year earlier and what she had to do. For her test, her, Neji, and Lee had to get a scroll that was on top of an earth wall. They were chained together and could only use a single kunai to climb with. They almost ran out of time, but with teamwork, they were able to get the scroll with only two minutes to spare. When Tenten had finished explaining the three noticed that they were already at Ichiraku ramen and Hinata was walking up to them.

"Morning" Hinata said giving Naruto a kiss

"You ready Hina-chan?" Naruto asked

"I'm nervous, but I know that we will pass"

"Hey Hinata, Tenten-chan was just telling us about her genin test"

"Oh, what did you have to do nee-chan?"

"Well, me, Neji, and Lee were chained together and we had to get a scroll that was on top of an earth wall. We only had one kunai to climb with too. We eventually worked together and we made it with only two minutes left"

"Wow that must have been difficult"

"it was. Neji didn't want to work with us at the beginning, but when he saw that he would need our help to pass he sucked up his pride and worked with us"

"Neji-nii-san doesn't like to work with people. He grew cold after his father died"

"I heard about that, but I never knew why he died" Naruto said

"He died to save my father"

"Then he died an honorable death" Tenshi said

"Neji-nii-san still blames me for his death though. Now he hates the main branch of the family and he believes that fate has chosen everything"

*hmph* "Fate does not control everything. If you fight it enough you can change it"

"Yea fate doesn't mean anything"

"If only he could believe that" Hinata said

"Maybe he will some day" Tenten said

"I hope so"

xxxxx

Arriving at the training grounds the four saw Kurenai leaning up against a wooden post talking to another woman. The other woman had purple hair with brown eyes and was wearing a tan trench coat and a fishnet shirt under that. She also had on a tan mini skirt and fishnet leggings under that. She wore ANBU style shoes and she had her headband on her forehead.

Kurenai noticed her team walking her way and also saw the extra that they brought.

"Who is this?" Kurenai asked

"Oh this is my girlfriend Tenten"

"You know that you can't have any help in this test right?"

"Of course, she just wanted to watch"

"Alright then. She can watch the test, but she cannot help any of you in any way"

"Wakarimashta (I Understand)" Tenten said

"Alright then team. This to my right is your other sensei"

"What's up maggots, my name is Anko Mitarashi. Looking at you three right now. You three aren't going to pass"

"What?! You have got some nerve!" Naruto yelled

"That's what i believe maggot. From what I have read about your bio's. This team has a timid heiress, a knuckle headed prankster, and Mr. light over there"

"Appearances can be deceiving sensei" Tenshi said

"Whatever you say maggot"

"Now then" Kurenai says holding up three scrolls "I have three scrolls in my hand right now. They represent earth, lightning, and hell. I will give you a scroll each. Your test is to get the scroll that is the opposite of your from me. I will not move from a single spot, however Anko here will be protecting me from you three."

"That sounds hard" Hinata said

"It is Hinata. However, there is one thing that you three need to know"

"And what is that sensei?" Naruto asked

"Whoever doesn't get a scroll from me by noon will fail and be sent back to academy. As well as after two scrolls are taken the one that doesn't have a scroll fails"

"But that means that only two of us at most can pass" Hinata said fearful

"And the only way you maggots are going to pass is to fight with the intent to kill us" Anko said with a grin

"I say bring it on" Naruto said

"Here are your scrolls" Kurenai said tossing Hinata a water scroll, Naruto a wind scroll, and Tenshi a heaven scroll "I will leave it up to you to find out what the opposite scroll is. You have until noon. Begin!"

The three disappeared into the trees while Tenten sat on top of on of the wooden polls to watch

_'I Know they will pass this test'_

xxxxx

The three genin hopeful's were together in the woods talking about the test

"What should we do, only two of us can pass" Hinata said

"There has to be something more to this" Tenshi said

"It's like they are leaving things out. Trying to make us enemies to each other" Naruto said

"Thats's probably true, but I remember what Tenten-chan said about her test. The key was teamwork. Maybe it's the same for this one?"

"That makes sense. That's why they put us in a group of three" Hinata said

"Then that;s what we will do"

"Hai Naruto, we will work together to complete this test. She cannot separate family like she has tried"

"So what should we do?" Hinata asked

"We use our new jutsu's Hina-chan" Naruto said with a grin

"Alright, Naruto will attack from the front with a clone of me and Hinata. While I will attack from the back right and Hinata from the back left. Alright?"

"Let's do this"

xxxxx

Kurenai was standing in the middle of a field while Anko was pacing around her

"Where are those gaki's?! They are taking way to long for my liking" Anko said

"Calm down Anko. They will be here eventually"

"Do you really think they will pass Kurenai?"

"I have heard that those three, along with Tenten over there, consider themselves a family. So it may be hard to get the scrolls, but that's not the point is it?"

"I just hope i get a good fight out of one of them"

Before Kurenai could reply Naruto, Hinata and Tenshi appear next to each other facing their sensei's

"We will win!" Naruto yelled as they charged

_'So their working together? That's surprising, but let's see how they fight'_ Kurenai thought

"Finally some action!" Anko said as she ran towards the three

"_**Hidden Shadow Snakes**_" Anko calls as snakes shoot from the sleeves of her coat

Naruto and the two clones were barely able to dodge the attack. Anko used their dodge as an advantage and kicked Hinata in the stomach, punched Naruto in the jaw, and round house kicked Tenshi in the face.

Anko's eyes widened when Hinata turned into water, Tenshi blew up in a gust of wind that left cuts on her, and Naruto, who looked unhurt and recovered in midair and even got behind her

Anko turned around in time to see Naruto looking at her with his palm out. What Naruto said caught her off guard

"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**_"

The gust of wind that Naruto made was enough to lift Anko off of the ground and made her fly until she landed on a tree at the edge of the field

Kurenai mean while was wondering where Naruto learned that jutsu. However she was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Tenshi and Hinata attacking her from opposite sides

Not moving from her spot Kurenai threw five shuriken at Tenshi and Hinata hoping to keep them away from her until Anko could get back.

Tenshi and Hinata however had other plans, going through hand signs they called out their moves

"_**Suiton: Teppodama**_" (sp?) Hinata said

"_**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba**_" Tenshi said

Seeing Hinata wash away her shuriken and Tenshi cutting through them Kurenai gets nervous. Not wanting to lose she goes through some hand signs and puts them both under a genjutsu strong enough to fool Hinata's Byakugan. Looking back she sees Anko with her foot on top of a bounded up Naruto's stomach with a grin.

_'Their plan almost worked too' _"Anko they won't wake up by noon time. Tie Naruto to the post over there. I'll get the other two"

Tying the three genin to their respective posts Anko and Kurenai sat in front of them waiting for them to wake up

xxxxx

Groaning Naruto opened his eyes. trying to move around he realized that he couldn't and yelled "What the hell am I tied to a post for?!"

Looking to his right and left he sees Tenshi and Hinata asleep and also tied up

"H-hina-chan, Tenshi, Wake up!"

Shaking his head Tenshi noticed that he was tied up

"What the. What happened?"

"W-where are we?" Hinata asked opening her eyes

"Glad you three woke up" They look up and see Tenten on top of the log Tenshi was on

"Tenten-chan. What happened. I remember that me and Hinata were attacking Kurenai-sensei....Then nothing till now"

"I put you two under a strong genjutsu"

Now looking at their sensei Naruto asked "Did you put one on me too?"

"No maggot. I just plain kicked your ass" Anko said grinning

"But what about the test? Hinata asked

"You three failed to get even a single scroll"

"We failed" Naruto said looking down in sadness

"I thought our plan would work" Tenshi said

"It would have if I said I was not able to defend myself"

*sigh* "Now what then sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well, what do you think Anko?"

"I only fought the blue eyed gaki so I don't know"

"Well here is my verdict"

The three including Tenten were looking at Kurenai with pleading faces

"You three...pass" She said smiling

"We-we pass?" Hinata asked

"The real point of the test was to see if you three would work together and you did. you three pass"

"Yes we pass!" Naruto yelled

"Yea that's great but.....can you cut us down sensei?"

"Oh yea sorry" Kurenai said taking a kunai and cutting the ropes holding the three new genin

"Alright we are now team 8. Our first mission is tomorrow so rest for the rest of the day"

"You better be ready gaki's. Dismissed"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Notes:**_ I have a new question for you readers. Should the first C ranked mission for team 8 be the normal Wave mission, or should i make up a mission on my own? Granted that the canon Wave mission would mean faster updates than the new mission. Please answer in a review_

_I ended up getting the correct word for __**Seal eye**__, so the __**Shunigan**__ is changed to the __**Fuingan**__. It doesn't sound as good but what the heck. So thanks to __**Rasenganfin**__ for the correct word. I have also gone back and fixed the other chapters for the name as well._

_I still need at least 3 more light style jutsu inspirations. I will give you the credit for the jutsu and all of the light and heaven style jutsu is posted on my profile page. So thanks to __**Deathmvp**__ for two light style jutsu inspirations. i thank you, and they will be learning from the scroll very soon so the more you suggest means faster updates_

_So please R&R_

_Till next chapter_

_See yah!_


	10. Training And First Mission

_**Please read the Authors notes at the bottom of the page. They are important (to me at least)**_

_**I don't own Naruto...Hinata does. I only own my OC Tenshi and this story**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxx _**Dreamscape**_ xxxxx

The family of four was currently training. Naruto had made it so that they were at a lake side training ground and had Kushina, Minato, and Hana Hyuuga.

Hinata was training with her mother on perfecting the _**Kaiten**_, whenever she would fail Hana would walk up to her, hug her and whisper that she was doing her best, and that she would get it eventually. Hinata would always feel better and had cried when she had seen her mother 'alive and well' for the first time. Even though she knew it was a dream she also knew that her mother was actually there. Her words of encouragement helped her and made her feel better when she could not do the kaiten.

Tenshi and Tenten were training with Kushina in kenjutsu. Kushina was right when she said that she was a kenjutsu master. However she was also very good with other weapons as well. So Tenshi and Tenten were getting training for katana's, naginata's, tanto's, wakizashi's, and even bows and arrows. She had reserved claw training for Naruto though. Tenshi was currently a level one master while Tenten was a level two master. Kushina, being a level five master, was very impressed at their interest in weapons and even more so from their fast growth.

Naruto was getting training from his father Minato in jutsu. Since he was a wind type like Minato, he mostly learned about how to manipulate wind to cut a leaf, and of course fuuton jutsu. Naruto was having to time of his life training with his dad. Not only was he getting training from his father, but his father was the freakin fourth hokage. That just made it even better in Naruto's eyes.

The family of four had tried to get more people into the dreams, they had tried to get the second hokage in the dream. However they figured out that they could not summon anyone into the dream that didn't have a blood relation to anyone already in the dream. So since none of them were related to the second hokage and since they wanted to keep their secret training just that, a secret, they were not able to bring his soul into the dream.

xxxxx

"Try again son" Minato said watching Naruto try to perform a jutsu

"Alright, let's try this again. _**Fuuton: Kamaitachi no jutsu**_"

Blades of wind were sent off into the three line. However none of the cuts were drastic enough to make any of the trees fall.

"You are able to do the jutsu, but you are lacking in the power department. You are making remarkable progress though"

Panting Naruto said "Thanks tou-san"

Sighing Minato looked at Naruto and said "It looks like our time is up for tonight"

"Aww man. Alright then, next time I'll get it"

"I don't doubt it son. I'll see you next time. However, before I go, how many tomoe's do you have in your fuingan?"

"I have two so far tou-san"

"Do you know what the other two tomoe's do when you unlock them son?"

"I don't tou-san"

"Then let me explain the fuingan. The first tomoe makes it that, any seal you even see, you will automatically know what type of seal it is, and know what it does when activated. The second tomoe makes it so, as long as you have a seal pictured in your mind, you can project that seal onto any surface, and activate it. The third makes is similar to the _**Sharingan**_, the third makes it that, whenever you see a seal, you will automatically memorize the seal. Then even if you never see the seal again, you will never forget it and how it is built and looked. The fourth tomoe is the best part though. When you have the fourth tomoe unlocked, you will automatically know how to change and improve any seal you see. The fuingan is how the Namikaze's became seal masters"

"Wow. So does that mean that Tenshi has it too?"

"No. Tenshi's other bloodline was dominant, so he is never able to use the fuingan. However he is a carrier of the bloodline. So it might pass on onto his children. Now i must be going Naruto"

"Bye dad, and thanks" Naruto said as Minato vanished

xxxxx

Sweating and panting Hinata looked at the human manikin in front of her. Hana was standing off to the side with a smile. Proud that her daughter was so determined.

"Try it again Hina-chan"

*pant pant* "Hai"

Gathering chakra to all of her tenketsu's she begun to spin

"_**Hakkeshou: Kaiten**_"

The dome of chakra was only slightly visible and only shaved off a couple of inches off of the manikin. Falling to her knees panting and sweating Hinata looks at her work. Hana walks over to her daughter and hugs her close

"You are doing to well Hina-chan. You make me so proud"

Hugging Hana Hinata says back, "Arigato kaa-san"

"I'm sorry to say that our time together tonight is over Hina-chan"

Looking up Hinata says "But I don't want this to end"

Smiling at her daughter Hana says "Don't worry Hina-chan. You will see me next time. I'll always be here"

"Alright then kaa-san" Hinata said standing up

"I'll see you next time baby girl"

"Bye...mommy" Hinata said as she watch her mother vanish with a smile on her face

xxxxx

CLANG

WHOOSH

"HAA!!!"

CLANG

*grunt*

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

CLANG

*pant pant*

"Alright, that's enough for tonight!" Kushina yelled as Tenshi and Tenten stopped from their kenjutsu spar.

Tenshi stuck his naginata's blade into the ground panting and used the pole as a balance as to not fall. Tenten was also panting heavily and did the same as Tenshi but with a katana instead.

Walking over to the couple Kushina smiled and said "That was very good. You two are getting your kata's down and are greatly improving in battle. I can see that Tenshi favors a naginata while you Tenten, focus on katana's. You two are also doing well with tanto's and wakizashi's as well"

"Arigato *pant* sensei" Tenten said slowly standing up

"Yea *pant* thanks aunt *pant* Kushina"

"It's not a problem you two. I'm proud to call you my students. The world needs more kenjutsu users and masters. I'm afraid our time is up for tonight though. Practice whenever you can when your actually awake. Build up your speed and strength, and I'll see you two next time"

"Bye Kushina-sama"

"Bye aunt Kushina"

"Goodbye you two" Kushina said she as well vanished

xxxxx _**Dreamscape Kai **_xxxxx

Meeting up at Ichiraku's ramen stand as usual the family of four talked for a bit while walking to the training ground section of Konoha. When they start to come up to the forest part of the ground Tenten turns to Tenshi

"Sorry Tenshi-kun but my team has training today. I'll see you back at the house okay?"

"Alright Ten-chan. I'll see you later"

Giving Tenshi a goodbye kiss Tenten says "Bye" and runs off to find her team.

xxxxx

The three arrived at the training ground to see that Kurenai was alone waiting for them. Walking up to her they waited for their instructions

"Alright team. Anko currently had a mission and wont be back for a couple days so it will just be me teaching you. For today's training I want to see how well you three can detect and dispel genjutsu"

"So what will we do sensei?" Naruto asked

"I will put each of you under a genjutsu and you will have to detect it and dispel it. If you dispel one you will be put under a stronger one. This will continue until you can't dispel the genjutsu your in. For this though Hinata you cannot use your byakugan. You need to learn not to rely on it"

"Hai sensei" Hinata replied

Putting the three under a small genjutsu the training started.

xxxxx

The training ended at noon and Hinata was able to dispel the most genjutsu's, going up to mid chunnin level genjutsu. Tenshi was able to dispel up to high genin level genjutsu and Naruto was able to dispel up to mid genin level genjutsu.

Calling her team over Kurenai said "Now that the training is done for today let's head to the hokage's office for our first mission"

"What will the mission be sensei?" Naruto asked

"Most likely a D ranked mission, but you three are beginners and that is bound to happen. So let's go"

xxxxx

Entering the Hokage's office team 8 noticed that team 7 and 10 were also there. Sarutobi was behind a desk with a bin of scrolls next to him. Standing next to team 10 they waited for their mission.

Naruto noticed that Shino and Kiba were behind Sasuke and Sakura and looked like they had major headaches. Sakura and Ino were fawning over Sasuke and Sasuke himself was just ignoring them. Shikamaru was looking outside the window at clouds and Choji was right next to him munching on a bag of chips.

Coughing to get their attention Sarutobi spoke "Alright then all of the teams are here. Now for team 10, your mission is babysitting the daimyo's son"

With team 10's mouths agape Asuma walked over and took the mission scroll.

"Let's go team" Asuma said as he left with his still shocked team

"For team 7, your mission is to walk the Inuzuka dogs"

"Works for me" Kiba said

"Here is your scroll Kakashi" Sarutobi said handing the scroll to Kakashi

Walking to the door Kakashi said "Let's go you guys"

Leaving team 8 alone the door closed and Sarutobi spoke once more.

"Now team 8, your mission is to..."

xxxxx

"Report" a voice said over a radio

"Fox at position"

"Angel at position"

"Princess at position"

"What is the status of the objective?"

"Five feet from fox's position"

"Good.....Go now!"

Jumping out of the bush he was hiding in, Naruto picked up....a cat

"Can you confirm a red ribbon on it's right ear?"

*sigh* "Hai. Mission 'capture Tora' is complete" Tenshi said rolling his eyes

"Very good. bring it in then"

"Why do we have to capture a freakin cat!?!?!" Naruto yelled trying not to get mauled by said cat

xxxxx

"Tora!" a woman said hugging the cat extremely close

_'Hug it. Hug it to death'_

_'Now I know why it ran away'_

_'Poor little thing'_

_'That cat has had over two hundred missions for running away. How..what do they do it?'_

"Here is you payment Hokage-sama. Now let's go home Tora" the woman said as she left still hugging Tora.

"Good job team 8. Your next mission is to either babysit, garden, or.."

"Tora!"

"Catch the cat again"

Groaning the team went out to get the cat once more

While going out Naruto could be heard mumbling "I'm gonna kill that cat I swear"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes: **_Tora strikes again! This chapter is kinda just like a filler episode so please dont flame me. I have had plenty of time to write more chapters but it's all up to the amount of inspiration i have and what you guys suggest in your reviews. I only need 1 more light jutsu for the Hikari scroll so i still need your help. i also need to know if you want them to go on the canon wave mission, or should I make a mission on my own?_

_Wave mission = faster updates but predictable outcomes_

_New mission = slower updates but everything is a surprise_

_Since THIS story is just as long as my other one and is doing more then 4x as well I may discontinue my other story. Let me know if you want me to continue my other story __**The Wish That Changed It All **__or if I should give it up for adoption._

_Please answer and R&R_

_Till next chapter_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


	11. The Three Scrolls And Wave Mission Begin

_**I have rewritten this chapter because I didn't like how it went. I have my computer back up now so I will be able to write more and better. There is a poll on my profile so check it out and vote  
**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three scrolls were laid side by side. The Scrolls of the Uzumaki, Hikari, and Namikaze were about to be opened after years of gathering dust.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenshi and Tenten were standing before the three scrolls with excited faces.

"Which one is first?"

"I know I'm opening the Namikaze scroll" Naruto said

"I will be learning from the Hikari scroll"

"What about Tenten and I?" Hinata asked

"Well I've heard that the Uzumaki were masters of water jutsu so try that one out Hinata" Naruto said

"Which scroll would you like to learn from Tenten-chan?" Tenshi asked

"I'll try out the Uzumaki. Maybe it has some water weapon jutsu's in it"

"Most likely it does. For now lets just try one defense jutsu and two jutsu of our own choice" Tenshi said looking at them

"Why is that?" Naruto asked

"It will give us a little diversity in our jutsu's. That and we need at least one defense jutsu. We should also learn our respective shunshin's"

"Alright then Tenshi-nii-san" Hinata said

"Lets open these things then" Naruto said as he opened the Namikaze scroll

Opening the other two scrolls the four looked for the jutsu's of their choice

"My choice is _**Fuuton: Shippuu Kekkai (Hurricane Barrier)**_, _**Fuuton: Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Clone)**_, _**Fuuton: Reppushou (Gale Wind Palm)**_, and _**Fuuton: Shunshin**_" Naruto said

"I choose _**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)**_, _**Suiton: Chakra Kenpa no Ame (Chakra Detecting Rain)**_, _**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Exploding Water Shock wave)**_, and _**Suiton: Shunshin**_" Hinata said

"I'm choosing _**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)**_, **_Hijutsu: Suiton: Sensatsu Suishou(Secret Jutsu Thousand Flying Water Needles_**), **_Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone)_**, and _**Suiton: Shunshin**_" Tenten said after

"And mine is _**Light style: Steel feather dome**_ _(Credit to __**Deathmvp**__)_, _**Light style: Naginata no Hikari (Naginata of Light)**_, _**Light style: Rain of Arrows **__(Credit to __**Adngo714**__)_, And finally _**Light style: Shunshin**_ " Tenshi said lastly

"Well then. Lets get started" Naruto said

xxxxx

One month had passed since the scrolls were opened from their slumber. The family of four were still trying to master the original three they picked out before they would try to learn more. They had at least been able to master the defense jutsu's and the shunshin.

Team 8 had learned how to tree climb and water walk from Kurenai. While from Anko they had raised up here stamina and reaction times. The way they learned is by Anko throwing kunai, shuriken, senbon, and with the occational explosive tags attached to them. Out of the whole training with Anko they knew that she got the most joy out of it.

Kurenai had also made the team more immune to genjutsu. With Hinata still in the lead at low jounin, while Tenshi and Naruto were both at high chunnin.

The family of four had also kept up on their training with Minato, Kushina and Hana. Hinata now knew the kaiten and was working on her own original Hyuuga jutsu. Tenshi and Tenten had mostly focused on their kenjutsu with Kushina. Tenshi had chose to focus on his naginata and bow and arrow training while Tenten focused on her katana and tanto had raised to a level two master at kenjutsu and was now close to par with Tenten's kenjutsu skill. Naruto trained with his Fuingan when he could but he had not gotten the third tomoe yet. However he had begun to learn Minato's style of taijutsu that relied on fast movements.

Tenten had also occasionally came by to train with team 8. Both of the sensei's had not objected since they knew that Gai focused on taijutsu.

All four of them were about chunnin level in strength total so they thought that a promotion should be easy enough. However Naruto knew that Orochimaru would try to mark Sasuke again and he planned to stop him.

For missions they had also broke the record of how long it took to catch Tora the cat. The record was now set to thirty five minutes.

For the missions Tora took most of them up with team 8 catching it thirty times. They had also had to babysit, garden, and basically just run errands around the village. The closer the time came to the end of the month however Naruto seemed to be anxious for some reason. What Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko didn't know was that Naruto was looking forward to the wave mission coming up. Naruto had suggested to Tenshi that they save Zabuza and Haku and try to get them to become Konoha ninja. Tenshi had agreed and they set up a plan for the day Tazuna would arrive.

xxxxx

Team 8 was currently inside the Hokage's office standing behind team 7 as Sarutobi handed Kakashi their mission.

"Very well then Kakashi, if you think your team is ready for a C ranked mission then I'll leave it to you" Sarutobi said

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke back

Naruto tensed when he heard what Sarutobi said _'Please don't give them the wave mission. Please don't give them the wave mission'_ Naruto chanted in his mind

"Your mission is to take an important scroll to the daimyo of Kaze no Kuni (Wind country)"

"Yea we finally get a mission outside of Konoha!" Kiba exclaimed

"Very well then" Kakashi said ignoring Kiba's shout of joy "Alright team, meet at the village gates in thirty minutes. dismissed" Kakashi then vanished in an explosion of smoke.

Stepping forward team 8 stood in front of the Hokage.

"Ahh team 8" Sarutobi said looking through a bin of D ranked scrolls "What will your mission be..."

"Ahh come on Oji-san you gave team 7 a C ranked mission. Why not us too?" Naruto asked

Looking at Naruto Sarutobi said "Kakashi requested a C ranked mission for his team. He apparently believe they are ready for one, so I gave them one"

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye Naruto turns to see Tenten sitting on a couch looking at them

"Tenten, what are you doing here?"

"My team had a C ranked mission to help out at a guys sauna. So I couldn't go"

"Then why are you here?"

"Hokage-sama said that I would join you for your mission. I hope it's a C ranked one though"

Now looking to Kurenai and Anko Naruto said "So sensei's. Do you think we can handle a C ranked mission yet?"

Kurenai looked skeptical and said "I'm not entirely..."

"Of course you can!" Anko interrupted

"So can we get a C ranked mission?" Naruto asked hoping she would say yes

"Hokage-sama...hand us a C ranked mission" Anko said

"Yes!" Naruto yelled jumping in the air

_'An unorthodox plan, but it worked'_ Tenshi thought

_'A C ranked mission? I hope I do good and make kaa-san proud_' Hinata thought

_'Way to go little bro'_ Tenten thought with a giggle

Sighing Kurenai said after "Alright then. A C ranked it is"

"Very well then, let's see" Sarutobi said grabbing a scroll with the letter C on it "Your mission is to protect a certain individual"

"Who would that be Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked

Looking to a man standing by the door Sarutobi said "Bring in Tazuna"

"Hai" The man spoke

The door to the office opened and in stepped what looked like a fifty year old man. He had gray spiky hair and a goatee and was wearing a very dark brown sleeveless shirt with beige pants, as well as a towel draped around his neck. He walked in sluggishly and was carrying a bottle of sake in his left hand.

Looking at team 8 the man said "These are the ones who are supposed to protect me? I'm as good as dead"

Sweat-dropping at what Tazuna said Naruto asked "This is the guy we are supposed to be protecting? He's drunk like no tomorrow!"

"Ehh shut up squirt. My name is Tazuna the super bridge builder, and you all better protect me with your lives"

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. There are two jounin's on this mission so you will be fine" Kurenai said

"That's good news" Tazuna replied

Looking at team 8 Anko said "Alright gaki's you will meet us at the village gates in an hour. Don't be late. Now get going"

"Hai" came the reply

The family of four suddenly shunshined out of the office. Naruto leaving in a gust of wind, Tenshi leaving in a flash of light, and Hinata and Tenten leaving exploding into water.

Looking wide eyed at where they used to be Tazuna said "That was cool"

xxxxx

Hinata had just finished getting ready for her mission and was leaving the compound when she heard her father.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Hiashi asked with mild interest in his voice

Looking at her father in slight fear Hinata said back with her usual stutter back "M-my team has t-their first C r-r-ranked mission today"

"Very well then. Once you are back I will have you spar with your sister once more"

With her head down Hinata replied "Hai"

Walking away Hiashi said back "Try not to be a burden to your team"

Hinata said a quick "Hai" before running out of the compound as fast as she could with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Looking back at where Hinata stood Hiashi thought _'Would you agree to how I've been treating her Hana?'_

xxxxx

The family of four and Kurenai were waiting at the village gates for Tazuna to arrive. Five minutes into waiting Anko got impatient and went off to find him and had not come back after twenty minutes. The five of them suddenly see Anko walking towards them with a scowl on her face as well as a passed out Tazuna over her shoulder.

Blinking a couple of times Kurenai asked "What happened?"

Anko dropped Tazuna to the ground and looked at Kurenai with a scowl and said "I found him at a bar drinking his ass off. When I told him we had to meet up here he looked at me and left. I caught up to him but half way here he suddenly had the nerve to try to grope me!" Anko said with a twitching eyebrow _(Tazuna is drunk give him a break)_

Sighing Kurenai said "Let's just go. I know the way to wave country do follow me"

"Hai" came the reply

All of them walked out of the village gates towards their destination.

Looking ahead Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought _'I will save you. I swear on my nindo that Zabuza and Haku will live. I'll make sure of it'_

The Wave mission had officially begun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authors Notes:**__ I have a list of the jutsu that are on each clan scroll on my profile currently. I ask you that if you know any water or wind style jutsu that are not on my list, and __**that are in Japanese**__, PM me and tell me them or leave them in reviews. I also will still take suggestions on light and heaven style jutsu's. I also want to know if you think Zabuza and Haku should both live and/or become Konoha nin's._

_Zabuza live yes/no?_

_Haku live yes/no?_

_If one or both live: Become Konoha nin's yes/no?_

_I would really like suggestions of what you would like to see in this fic. So PM me or leave it in a review what you want to see._

_So until the next chapter  
_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


	12. Authors Note: 1

_Sorry all but school started nice more for me and because of that updates for this story are going to be slower than normal. I apologize for making you have to wait for so long but school comes first._

_Another thing though. For those of you that don't know I rewrote chapter 11 and made it longer. There are still parts from the original chapter but its mostly new...I think._

_Anyway I also have a poll up on my profile so I would appreciate it if you all would vote on it._

_For those of you that left reviews. I thank you and I take your suggestions into consideration. For those of you that say that Tenshi has to big of a role, I know he does and I am trying to make it more Naruto-centric. However I based my whole profile off of my OC so he will still have a large role, but smaller than Naruto's  
_

_Also I should have ch.12 out by Sunday though so that's a plus._

_So until then_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


	13. The Demon Brothers

Team 8 was currently walking down a dirt road towards wave country. Tazuna had woken up after about thirty minutes and swore that he would not drink around Anko in fear of her wrath. The family of four were walking side by side talking about random things while Kurenai and Anko were standing side by side with Tazuna for protection.

Looking back at Tazuna Tenten asks "So Tazuna-san, I heard that Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) didn't have any ninja's. Is that true?"

It was Kurenai that answered, " That's true Tenten. Only countries with a high amount of power have ninja villages in them. The five great nations are a good example. Mizu no Kuni (water country) has Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village). Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) has Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Rock Village). Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country) has Sunagakure no Sato (Hidden Sand Village). Then there is Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) who has Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village). Then Finally there is Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) with our village Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village). they are called the five great nations because they have the biggest ninja villages, and the most territory of all the other countries. only the leaders of these countries are truly called Kage"

Hinata flinched when Kurenai talked about Kumogakure and Naruto hugged her close knowing what was wrong.

Thinking for a second Tenten asked "Aren't there more ninja villages though?"

Anko answered instead "There are more, but those are countries with less power and smaller villages. For example there is Ame no Kuni (Rain country) with Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village). There is Taki no Kuni (Waterfall Country) with Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village). As well as Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country) that houses Kusagakure no Sato (Hidden Grass Village)"

"Wow. That's a lot of ninja" Naruto said

"There is one more. Naruto you might like this. There is a rumor that in Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country) there was a village named Uzugakure no Sato (Hidden Whirlpool Village)" Kurenai said

Uzugakure no Sato....Uzumaki....Maybe that was my home country." Naruto said already knowing that Kushina grew up there.

"Maybe. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. Rumor states that either it never existed or it was destroyed years ago" Kurenai spoke back

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Naruto" Tenshi said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"It's alright" Naruto said back

The conversation took so much interest that the team almost missed the puddle off to the side of the road.

_'I almost forgot about the demon brothers' _Naruto thought going for a scroll that contained his claws

_'Ninja's? What are they doing here?'_ Hinata thought slightly scared and reaching for something in her jacket pocket

_'And so it begins'_ Tenshi thought about to unseal his naginata from a scroll

_'What are ninja doing here? It's only a C ranked mission'_ Tenten thought moving her hand to a sealing scroll in her kunai pouch

_'There shouldn't be any ninja on a C ranked mission. So who are they after?' _Kurenai thought

_'Let's see how the gaki's handle this. This should be fun'_ Anko thought with a smile

After walking about one hundred feet past the puddle it suddenly changed and two mist nin shot out of it. Wrapping their chains around Kurenai and Anko they shredded the two to pieces.

"Two down" One of the mist nin's said

The two mist nin's did not notice the distinct poof of a Kawarimi (Substitution) jutsu going off. However the genin did.

All of them jumped in front of Tazuna and branded their weapons. Naruto had a pair of blood red claws, Tenshi had a pure white naginata, Tenten had a blue hilted katana and Hinata had a lavender pair of chakra gloves on.

Putting on his claws Naruto screamed out "Bring it on!!!" and ran towards the mist nin's with Tenshi and Tenten following.

Naruto, running in the lead, went straight for the chain that linked the two nin's together. Bringing is claw down Naruto cut through the chain with ease making the two nin's stumble for a second. That second was all it took for Tenshi and Tenten to slam the butt of their weapons into the nin's heads, sending them flying over to Hinata who hit them with the jyuuken on their arms and legs.

The two nin's fell to the floor with a thud and Kurenai and Anko jumped out of the tree they were hiding in.

"Good job team. That was some very good teamwork" Kurenai said

Poking the nin's a couple of times Anko then said "Yea....You definitely kicked their asses into next week"

"So what's next?" Naruto asked

"Anko will take these two and do what she does best" Kurenai said

"She's going to go eat dango?" Tenshi asked joking around

Anko's eyebrow twitched a couple of times before she said "I'm going to interrogate them you dumb ass"

Anko didn't give Tenshi enough time to reply as she took the two mist nin's into the forest.

xxxxx

Team 8 set up camp while Anko went to go deal with the two mist nin. Tenten and Hinata were sitting comfortably in their boyfriends laps, and were occasionally kissing and sweet talking to each other, which made the girls blush and giggle. Kurenai was off to the side reading a book titled, The Best Way to De-pervert Someone by Tsunade Senju, while thinking _'Beware all perverts. Kurenai has a way to fight back'_

xxxxx

Kakashi was walking in the desert with his team when he suddenly shuddered. _'Why do I have the sudden urge to hide from Kurenai?'_

xxxxx

Jiraiya was peeking into a hot-spring when he suddenly looked up "Why do I have a fear that all perverts are in trouble?"

Jiraiya didn't know he said that out loud until it was to late. Standing in front of him were fifty women with tick marks on their heads.

Looking up at them in fear Jiraiya said ".....Hi"

His screams could be heard from as far away as Nami no Kuni.

xxxxx

"ahhhhh!"

Looking up Naruto said "You hear that Tenshi?"

Looking up as well Tenshi looked at Naruto and said "I didn't hear nothing"

"Maybe I am hearing things"

Everyone was in the middle or eating when they heard someone scream,

"THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO IN THERE!!!!!!"

Everyone at the camp went wide eyed and Naruto, Tenshi, and Tazuna suddenly sorry for the mist nin's and sick to their stomachs.

"I heard that though" Tenshi said in fear

Anko then walked into the camp wiping her hands together. "They finally cracked" She then looked at them with a confusing look since everyone was wide eyed and a few of them green, as well as the genin, along with Tazuna were scared.

".....What?" She asked

Shaking her head once Kurenai said "So what did you find out?"

Tapping her finger to her chin Anko said "Well those two were the demon brothers Gouzu and Meizu. They work for Zabuza Momochi and said that Zabuza was hired by the tycoon Gato to kill Tazuna. they also said that Zabuza has an apprentice. A young girl if I remember." _(Yes I'm making Haku a girl)_

"What did you do with the two nin's?" Hinata asked with slight fear in her voice

Looking at Hinata Anko said "Oh I left a special flare with them so our ANBU can find them and take them to Ibiki for him to get anything out of them that I missed"

ignoring the conversation Hinata and Anko were in Kurenai looked at Tazuna, who was sweating, and asked "Why did you make this a C ranked mission if there are missing ninja after you?"

Tazuna sighed and spoke "Because Nami no Kuni is too poor. We got all the money that we had together and it was only enough for a C ranked mission. I'm sorry I lied to you, but my country needs me, and if I die, then the whole country dies. Gato took everything we owned. Under everything he does on the outside, he sells drugs and contraband. He used thugs to get what he wants, and he currently has wave country by the throat, just waiting to squeeze the life out of us. We need this bridge to be built so we can free ourselves from his reign. That's why he sent ninja's to kill me. He is afraid and he knows that if the bridge is finished then he no longer has any hold on us. So will you please help me, help my country?"

"With Zabuza after you that makes the mission at least an A rank, and that is beyond the original mission you signed up for" Kurenai said

"I'm not stopping" Naruto said once Kurenai was done

Looking at Naruto Kurenai asked "What do you mean"

"I'm not stopping. I'm not giving up. We started this mission and I'll be damned if it goes incomplete"

Looking to Kurenai Anko asked "You think they can handle this mission Kurenai?"

*sigh* "What do you three say?" Kurenai asked the other genin

"Let's keep going" Tenshi said with a smirk

"Let's continue" Hinata said with confidence

"Like I'm going to stop" Tenten said with a grin

"You heard them Kurenai. Let's get going"

_*sigh* 'I know I'm going to regret this'_ Kurenai thought

"Thank you all" Tazuna said with unshed tears in his eyes

_'Hehehe I win'_ Tazuna secretly thought

Everyone once more started walking down the path to wave country. Knowing what, and who was waiting for them.

_'It's time to see Haku again'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authors notes: **__Yes I made Haku a girl. He was already close enough to one in the anime. For those of you who asked "Where are Naruto's Kage Bunshin?" He still knows it, but he doesn't rely on it like he used to._

_So far in this story I have:_

_14,000 hits_

_7 C2's_

_74 favorite stories_

_78 story alerts_

_and 1 flame on my writing skills_

_I have also gotten favorites/Alerts and reviews from people who I think are famous NaruHina fans._

_those are:_

_**Chewie Cookies**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_and __**RasenganFin**_

_I really would like to get __**Keyote**__, __**HoNdeR**__, __**Leaf Ranger**__, **lord** **of the land of fire** and/or __**Songbird21**__ to read this story, but who knows *shrug*_

_So then, the next chapter should be out by next week, but then again who knows what school has in store for me._

_So until the next chapter,_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


	14. Zabuza

"This fog is so thick. I can't see five feet in front of my face" Tenten said sitting in her boyfriends lap.

Once they had arrived at the ocean that stood in between Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni they saw a man in a row boat waiting for them. Exchanging hello's team 8 and Tazuna got onto the small boat and started their ride towards Wave. However once they were close the boatman cut off the engine and started rowing the rest of the way once a dense mist surrounded them.

Out of the mist the team suddenly saw a large object off to the side. Looking towards it they noticed that the object was a huge bridge.

"We're almost there" The boatman said to the rest of the passengers.

"Whoa check out that bridge" Tenshi said quietly

"It's huge" Naruto said after

While the family of four were looking at the bridge Kurenai decided to get some more answers from Tazuna.

"So Tazuna, you said Gato was after you because he fears the bridge. You said that you asked for a C ranked mission because it was all you could pay for. Is there anything else we should know before we reach the shore?"

Looking down so his head was covered by his hat Tazuna said "I'm not completely sure, but once Gato knows that the first attempt on my life failed, he will most likely send someone even more dangerous after me. Gato has billions and billions of yen (is it yen?) under his belt and he is able to buy plenty of thugs to do his dirty work. He is even known to buy missing nin's to do assassinations for him. Gato will do anything it takes to make sure he still rules over wave country, as long as it doesn't involve getting his hands dirty"

"So he does things that are wrong but he doesn't want to do them himself?" Hinata asked

"Exactly" Tazuna said back

"This is bad then" Kurenai said

"Why is that Kurenai?" Anko asked her

"Gato sent chunnin after us last time, this time he will most likely send a jounin after us" Kurenai said back

"A jounin huh? Oh this will be fun" Anko said licking her lips in anticipation

"I say bring it on. A jounin is no match for all of us" Naruto said

"I bet we can beat a jounin if we all work together" Tenten said after

"Yea we can win" Tenshi said

"We will not lose" Hinata said lastly

"Fine then, but if Gato does send a jounin let me and Anko handle it" Kurenai said to the genins

"Hai" came the reply

xxxxx

Team 8 reached the shore and thanked the boatman and continued on their way. They were on a dirt path with Tazuna in the middle of all of team 8. Hinata and Naruto were to the right, Tenshi and Tenten were to the left, Kurenai was behind him and Anko was up front.

Seeing movement in the corner of his eye Naruto threw a kunai into a bush, thus putting everyone on guard. Naruto walked over and into the bush and appeared with a white rabbit in his hands.

Blinking a couple of times Tenten asked "Why did you throw a kunai at a rabbit Naruto?"

Looking at Tenten Naruto said back "Look Tenten, this rabbit is white"

Looking at the rabbit closely Hinata says "That means that it was raised indoors"

"So it can't be wild, a trap maybe?" Tenshi said

Anko and Kurenai suddenly stiffen and yell "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Kurenai grabs Tazuna and ducks while everybody else dives to the ground. A huge sword suddenly flies over their heads and embeds itself into a tall tree in front of them. A man suddenly appears standing on the hilt of the sword looking down at team 8.

The man didn't wear a shirt, but was wearing blue jeans and cow printed leg warmers and arm warmers, as well as a belt that went around his neck and down his chest. He had bandages covering everything on his face from the top of the nose down. A Kiri headband was on his forehead but turned to the right.

Looking down at the group the man said in a deep voice "So, Anko Mitarashi the snake mistress and the Ice queen Kurenai Yuhi. What a surprise"

Looking at the man Kurenai said "You must be Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist correct"

"My name has traveled far apparently. Yes that is my name, now hand over the old man"

"Not gonna happen demon boy!" Anko said back

"Very well then. I'll just have to kill you all"

"Team, protect Tazuna!" Kurenai yelled

Jumping in front of Tazuna the family of four brought out their weapons

Looking at the four Zabuza said "Ah so three of them like weapons while the fourth is a Hyuuga. How interesting"

Zabuza suddenly vanished and appeared on top of the lake off to the side with one hand on front of his face while the other was up in the air. There was mist flowing around him and the team could tell he was going to use a jutsu.

"Let's see how long you all last, _**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**_" Zabuza said as he vanished

The mist that was barely there a second ago suddenly became the only thing the team could see.

Not knowing where their sensei's were Naruto spoke, "Hinata can you find them?"

"Let me try. _**Byakugan**_" Hinata said activating her bloodline.

"Looking around for a few seconds Hinata said "I can't see them. The mist is too thick"

"Try the other way Hinata "Naruto spoke back

"But I haven't mastered that yet" Hinata said looking at Naruto who was right next to her

"Just try it. I know you can do it" Naruto said back with a smile

Smiling back Hinata said "Alright. I'll try."

Going through the hand seals Hinata whispers "_**Suiton: Chakra Kenpa no Ame**_"

A light rain suddenly appeared within the mist, covering everyone inside of it. Hinata could see through the jutsu that there was chakra everywhere in the mist. However, there were four large spots of chakra within all of it. She guess that the two who were right next to each other were Anko and Kurenai, there was one farther away that was constantly emitting chakra that she guessed was Zabuza. However there was one that was barely in her range to her southwest. That one was just standing there and that confused Hinata. She could not tell if it was en enemy, since it wasn't attacking them, or an ally, since it wasn't helping them either.

Telling the other three what she found Naruto suddenly thought _'Haku is here'_

Looking at the others Naruto whispered, "As long as the one in the trees doesn't fight us, we don't need to attack him"

"Alright then" Tenten said back

From within the mist Zabuza spoke, "Eight points to strike. Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Now which one will puncture."

All of the genin looked scared. Hinata was shaking, Tenten was sweating and Naruto and Tenshi were only slightly shaken up

"Naru-kun I'm scared" Hinata said

"This is scary Tenshi-kun" Tenten said after

"Don't worry you two, me and Tenshi will protect you with our lives" Naruto said to them

"Don't be so cocky" Zabuza said as he appeared in between the genin and Tazuna

"Die!' Zabuza yelled as he swung his sword

Zabuza suddenly froze as he found a naginata, a katana, and a pair of claws stabbed through him while a burst of chakra came from a pair of gloves and flowed through him.

The Zabuza that was impaled suddenly burst into water and the genin stood wide eyed as another Zabuza appeared ready to but them in half.

In mid-swing however Zabuza was stopped when a bunch of snakes wrapped around him and a kunai was found next to his neck.

"You okay gaki's?" Anko called standing next to Kurenai

"Yea. We're fine" Tenten said a little shaken up

"Looks like you lose Zabuza" Kurenai said as she held a kunai to his neck

Zabuza looked shocked, until he suddenly smirked and turned into water

Kurenai and Anko were wide eyed as another Zabuza appeared behind them in mid swing. Barely ducking in time they thought they were safe. However Zabuza continued his swing until his sword dug into the ground and spun, thus kicking both Kurenai and Anko more than twenty feet away and into the lake.

Smirking Zabuza said "It's time to finish this"

Running to where Kurenai and Anko were going to land Zabuza planned to cleave them in half.

However Zabuza looked at the ground and said "Poisonous snakes. They're trying to slow me down. Well it won't work on me"

Zabuza suddenly jumped over all of the snakes and landed on the water just as Anko and Kurenai emerged from the water

Going through some hand signs Zabuza said "Fools, _**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu**_"

Kurenai and Anko were suddenly encased in water while Zabuza was laughing

"You two are leaf jounin? You two are pathetic. This prison is made of water, but it is harder than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move huh? So much for you leaf jounin. I'll finish you two off later, but for now, it's time to get rid of a few pests, once and for all. _**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_"

Inside the water prison Kurenai thought _'Damn it. We underestimated him'_

A single water clone appeared out of the water of the lake and stood by the originals side while the real Zabuza spoke.

"You think just because you wear a headband that your a ninja? Hah! When you have been in between life and death so many times it doesn't phase you, then you may be called a ninja. When you become deadly enough to be entered into my bingo book, then you may be called a ninja. However, to call you four brats ninja is a joke!" Zabuza said as his clone got ready to charge

"Gaki's get out of here!" Anko screamed from within the prison

"Take the bridge builder and run! You four can't handle someone like Zabuza. He is using all of his chakra to keep us in here, so only his water clone can fight you. However the clone can't go far from his real body, so if you all get far enough he won't be able to chase you, so run!" Kurenai yelled at the genin

"Run gaki's. You have to..."

"No way in hell I'm running!" Naruto screamed back "There is no way I'm leaving you two behind!"

"It wouldn't matter how far away we got. Zabuza would catch us eventually" Tenshi said after

"We can't just leave you two to death!" Tenten yelled

"So we will save you!" Hinata also yelled

"So put this in your bingo book Zabuza! The four that will become the strongest ninja in the elemental nations are Naruto Namikaze! _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

"Tenshi Namikaze! _**Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

"Tenten Namikaze! _**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" _(She doesn't have a last name so why not take her boyfriends?)_

"Hinata Hyuuga! _**Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

"And we will win!" many said as one

The clearing was filled with eleven of each genin all brandishing their weapons

_'Namikaze?' _Anko and Kurenai both thought

"This should be interesting" Zabuza said

"Three bunshin's of each guard Tazuna" Tenshi said

"The rest of us. Let's get him!" Naruto said as they charged

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Evil cliffhanger no Jutsu**_

_**Authors notes: **I had to stop it somewhere. You will know the result of their battle once the next chapter is out. All of the water and wind justu's that the family of four will use are on my profile linked so you can know what the jutsu does and what it means.  
_

_To answer a question by **Malix2:**_

_For the Hijutsu that Tenten chose. It is not the same as Haku's and it does not take a bloodline to use. Tenten uses water to make the senbon while Haku takes it a step further and turns the senbon into ice. That and I think that Haku would need to know the water version of it so he could use the ice version_

_Oh yea one person that I had gotten reviews from and faves that I forgot to put last chapter is **thymistacles**_.

_I just forgot that one last chapter_

_and the 100th review goes to **Malix2**_

_So until the next chapter_

_keep reviewing!_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


	15. Authors Note: 2

_I am so very sorry that it's taking me so long to update this story. School has been taking a lot of my time and I just haven't been able to write anything. I am sorry but this story will most likely go on hiatus until I more free time to write. I should still be able to put up some new chapters but it will be slow updates. The only thing that will most likely some out are one shots that I have suddenly had the urge to write. I already have one one-shot up in my profile and I will use these to make sure I don't go rusty and to make sure I still have inspiration._

_Once again I am sorry and I hope you can wait till the next chapter. So until then check out my first one-shot and see how you like it_

_See you then_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


End file.
